Fire and Ice: Year 5
by DMxxfreek
Summary: Since Haylee's having a relationship with her brother's arch enemy something's bound to go down.
1. Somebody Like You

Someone Like You

Chapter one

**Yes! It's finally out. For all of those people who want to kill me for not updating. Think again.  
I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was sick for a while and I couldn't find the time to type. But it's out know so enjoy!**

* * *

_Dear Haylee,_

_Can you believe its July all ready? It's crazy.  
Anyway, the point of this letter is my parents are taking their 'friends' out this weekend, and I have the whole house to myself. I was wondering if you would like to spend the weekend with me._

_Think of it as my birthday present for you. Well, it kind of is._

_So if you could reply by Wednesday that would be awesome. Hopefully you can make it._

_Love,_

_Derrick_

I received that letter last week. How could I say no? I hadn't but Harry gave me a hard time. He didn't think I was mature enough to spend a weekend alone with 'Derrick' by myself. I changed his mind really quick. Harry thinks that Derrick is going to be a sixth year this fall, and is in Ravenclaw, (Hey, it could happen.) and I was planning on keeping it that way.

While I was packing a small, duffel bag full of some clothes, Harry kept bugging the shit out of me by asking retarded questions. Over and over and over and over and over and over and over, I think you get the point.

"Are you sure you want to go? It could be dangerous with Voldemort back and all." He asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine;" I answered finishing up." I'm going to be as far away from Voldemort as possible." That was a total lie.

"Just call me in case something goes wrong. OK." He added.

"Fine, but nothings going to go down so stop worrying," I sighed glancing at my phone." He should be here soon."

Grabbing the bag and phone, I walked out of my room and went down to the family room, only to be welcomed by an ugly sight. And when I mean ugly I mean ugly.

You see, right now in England we are having a warm streak this summer, and this is like the fifth day in a row that the temperature had gotten up to ninety. That being said, when Harry and I came down the stairs, I was about to see my lunch again.

Dudley, Piers, Malcolm, Dennis, and Gordon had come back from wrestling practice. Yes, they wrestled. It was not a pretty sight. Anyway, they gross part of this situation was the fact that they all had their shirts off. Boys like that shouldn't have their shirts off, only incredibly fit and muscular boys should be eligible for that position. Kind of like someone I know. They were all doing this lounging in font of the TV, too. Incase you wanted to know, and by the looks of it, I think they were watching _UFC._

_That's great_

"Oh my god put a fucking shirt on." I exclaimed once I was in the room.

They flinched as if scared and averted their glances from the television.

_Yeah they're so tough_

Piers, with his rat-like face, had a devilish grin on it that I wanted to punch off. Ever since I was thirteen, he has always been obsessed with me. He was like a creeper, and it scared the shit outta me.

"You better get that smile off your face before I do it for you." I sneered.

"Are you offering?" He asked.

_That's it_

As I lunched for him, Harry gripped onto my shoulder and held me tight so I wouldn't budge.

"Forget about him, Haylee," He said." You'll be out of here soon, and you won't have to deal with him for three days."

"You're right," I sighed looking into those disgusting, brown eyes of Polkiss." I'll kick his ass on Sunday when I get back."

"And where would you be going, baby?" Polkiss asked.

"Don't call me baby!" I shouted." And why the hell would I tell you?"

"You know you love me." He blew me a kiss.

_EW! Where is Draco so I can get outta here?_

I walked over to the window and sat on the sill. I could easily see the heat rising from the blacktop. I really hope he has a pool. That would be fantastic.

A flash of blue came in front of me and a blue Ferrari California pulled up into the drive, (Yeah, I know my cars.) The corners of my mouth curved into a smile. I was finally leaving.

_Thank the Lord_

"I'll see you on Sunday." I smiled getting my bag and opening the door.

"Wait, you're leaving now?" Piers jumped up.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes." Come on Harry, I want you to meet him." I took his hand and pulled him outside. It was like an oven out there.

The sun beat down on us making my surroundings unnecessarily bright, kudos to the person who invented sunglasses.

"Whoa." Dudley and the others gasped in amazement when looking at the car in awe.

"That's what I said too." Derrick laughed stepping out of his car.

"Where did you get it?" Malcolm asked wide-eyed. He shrugged.

"You'd have to ask my parents," Turning towards me, he snaked his arms around my waist, holding me tight." Happy birthday."

"Thank you," I answered kissing him quickly then pulling him over to the guys." Harry, this is Derrick. Derrick, this is my brother, Harry." They shook hands.

_Oh my God! This was a total Kodiak moment. I wish I had my camera_

"We should get going; it's going to be a two hour ride from here." He said.

"OK, see you on Sunday." I said giving Harry a hug.

With one more wave, we sped out of the driveway, on our way towards the manor.

"You have no idea how happy I am to be getting out of there." I sighed watching the scenery go by.

A small smile formed on his face.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"You know me," I laughed. "I love surprises."

He laughed." Well, we have a two hour drive, and then the real fun starts."

"Sweet."

Two not so long hours later we arrived at an entire neighborhood of houses that looked like they would be on Cribs or something. They were beautiful.

"Wow." I muttered in amazement.

"This is nothing compared to my house," Draco said." Looks like the new neighbors have moved in."

Looking through the window, I could see the large moving van. However, there was something odd about that picture.

While the moving men where taking the families belongings inside the house, there were four kids, just about our age, sitting on the front step. Two girls and two boys. But the part I found strange was the fact that the two boys had red hair, fiery red hair. The only people I knew who had hair like that were the Weasley's. And that couldn't be them. Could it?

"Draco, is it just me, or do those boys look like Fred and George?" I asked.

"What would they be doing here?" He asked pondering at the thought.

"I could just be imagining this." I answered.

"Then there's only one way to find out." He declared.

"What's that?" I asked.

Honking the horn rather loudly, we waved at them.

The shorter of the girls gave us one of those weird nods. You know the one that means hey. The other one was waving back frantically. It was a bit frightening.

"I bet that's the Roque's."

"Who?"

"The American's my mother told me were moving in." Draco told me.

"American, huh?" I asked." Why would they move here?"

"Cause everyone knows that we're the best." He smirked.

"That's definitely the answer," I laughed." Whoa."

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

"This is your house?" I asked in awe aw we pulled into the driveway." It's huge. And- is that an albino peacock?"

"Yeah, my dad had this weird obsession with rare animals."

"Your father is one weird dude." I laughed.

"Yes he is," Draco agreed." Come on, let me show you around."

What could I say about Malfoy Manor other than the fact that it was incredible! It was just a large on the inside than the outside. Each room was decorated to perfection.

"What's in there?" I asked pointing to a cracked open door.

"That's my dad's office. Whichever you want to prefer," Draco answered." It's where he does all his 'business."

"Think he'd be pissed if we went in?" I asked.

"He'll never know. I just wouldn't touch anything." He said.

"You won't have to worry about that." I said opening the door.

It was big. Just like everything else. There was a mahogany desk on the adjacent wall facing a window that overlooked the back yard.

"What's that?" I asked walking behind the desk." Is that a samurai sword? Why does your dad have a samurai sword? Draco?"

Draco stood frozen behind me. With a look of horror on his face.

"Draco, are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, um. My father went to Japan awhile ago and got one. I don't know why." I could tell that was a huge lie.

"OK." I went along with it.

"Let's get outta here, there's still one more room you didn't see yet." Draco exclaimed.

"And what would room would that be?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The best one in the entire house." He smirked.

_Great_

Draco opened the door of me and I stepped inside. I stopped dead in my tracks. My mouth ajar.

"And you give me crap for liking muggle things?" I asked." Oh my god."

Where to begin? Where to begin? Let's see there was a plasma flat on the wall, a stereo in the corner, laptop on the bed, a PS3 connected to the plasma. Need I go on?

"This makes Dudley's room look tame." I laughed sitting on his bed that had a black and white fuzzy pillow on top of another pillow.

"Max, have you really been sleeping all day?" Draco asked picking up the not so fuzzy pillow. It was in fact a puppy." I swear you are the laziest dog ever." Max was a one month old Siberian husky. He was so cute!

"Who are those guys?" I asked looking at the picture on the table.

"That's Brayden Collins, Levi Richards, Conner Bernard, and you know me and Blaise. They're our best friends." He answered.

"They seem pretty cool, are they like us?"

"Yeah, but they go to Salem in the States."

"That's cool," I added." Oooh, what's this?"

The infamous acoustic guitar that just so happened to be blue. Quite interesting.

"Is there a reason its blue?" I asked." Other than it's your favorite color?"

"Not really."

"Then I think you should play." I told him.

"All right," He said taking it from my hand." What do you want to hear?"

I shrugged." Surprise me."

"That I can do."

I smiled.

_There's a new wind blowing like I've never known_  
_I'm breathing deeper than I've ever done_  
_And it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do_  
_I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you._

_And I'm letting go of all my lonely yesterdays_  
_I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made_  
_Now theres just one thing, the only thing I wanna do_  
_I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you_

_Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine shining down on me and you_  
_When you put your arms around me_  
_You let me know theres nothing in this world I can't do_

_I used to run in circles going no where fast_  
_I'd take one step forward end up two steps back_  
_I couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to_  
_I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you_

_Whoa here we go now_  
_Yeah, Hey I wanna love you baby_

_Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine shining down on me and you_  
_When you put your arms around me_  
_Well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do_

_Sometimes it's hard for me to understand_  
_But you're teaching me to be a better man_  
_I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do_  
_I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you_  
_I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you_  
_And I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you (yeah)_

_Hey I wanna love you baby_

"You really are good." I admitted.

"Thanks," He smiled." You pick a lot of stuff up when your parents are never around."

"Too true."

"So, what do you want to do?" Draco asked.

"I don't care, it's your house."

"No, I insist."

"Since you put it that way, I think we should go swimming. It is terribly hot today." I answered.

"I like that Idea, let's go."

Finally, something nice and cool, on this scorching hot day. The water felt nice and refreshing against my skin.

"Doesn't it get lonely being here by yourself sometimes?" I asked while I floated around.

"Sometimes, but then the guys come over every now and then." Came the reply.

"You guys are close, huh?"

"Yeah, we would hang out all the time, get into trouble, and they were there for me when something horrible happened a long time ago."

"That's nice of them, what happened?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He answered.

"Sorry."

"It's nothing, you didn't know. It was just a really bad time." Draco sighed.

I swam over to him and looked in his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me, but you know you can trust me."

"I know, it's just that, its kind of a sore spot."

"I can understand that," My eyes widened in fascination." Since when do you have a tattoo?"

"I wouldn't really call it a tattoo because I don't remember getting it."

"Were you drunk off your ass and decided to do something stupid?"

"No," He chuckled." I think it as more of a birthmark, actually. That's what my mom says anyway."

"I think its cool looking. You should totally show it off at school. Everyone would think you are all big and bad."

"Don't most people think that anyway?" He asked.

"Good point." One could get used to being out here.

The both of us gazed up at the manor wondering what to do, when I saw an outline of someone on the balcony.

"Who's that?" I asked a bit terrified. What if it was a death eater?

"Who's who?" Draco asked.

"That person, who was standing up there." I pointed.

"Haylee, no one's here. I promise," He said." Maybe the chlorine has gone to your head."

"Funny." I replied. I swear someone was watching us. I am not a crazy person with schizophrenia.

A little while later, just before we were about to turn into prunes, we went up to the game room. The game room, well, lets just say it was sweet.

There was another plasma hanging on the wall. An incredibly comfy couch, that was huge. A pool table, dart board. Am I missing anything? Oh, yeah, an XBOX 360, PS3, (yes, another one.) PS2, Wii, Sega Genesis, Atari, and Game Cube, connected to the TV. What is with this boy and video games?(AN: My brother's best friend has every game consule ever made. So I was like hmmm? Draco could be like my brothers friend. They even look simliar. Minus the blonde hair. It's scary.)

"Were you even alive when Atari was out?" I asked.

"No, it's my uncles." Draco answered.

"Do you have _Left 4 Dead_?" I asked.(AN: Left 4 Dead is the best XBOX 360 game ever!)

"Yeah."

"Good, cause we're playing, and I am going to kick your ass." I said.

"I highly doubt that since I am the best at that game." He declared.

"Until today."

_The Hangover_ was one of the funniest movies I had ever seen. OK, maybe that was a lie since we technically didn't watch the movie, but the parts I caught a glimpse of were hilarious. Oh, and I kicked Draco's ass in _Left 4 Dead_, incase you were wondering.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"I think we should watch another movie." Draco said.

"Are we actually going to watch the movie?" I asked.

"If you want," He laughed." But I get to pick the movie."

"Fine." I replied.

_Note to self, never let Draco pick a movie._

Especially if it's eleven o' clock at night and a horror movie. Now I love horror movies, don't get me wrong. It's the best movie genre in the world. Right next to thriller. But this movie, I could live without. It was called _Dead Silence_, and it was scaring the shit outta me. At least I had Max to keep me safe.(AN: Dead Silence is a great movie. I highly recommend it.)

**_Beware the stare of Marry Shaw,_**

**_She had no children, only dolls._**

**_And if you see her in your dreams,_**

**_Be sure you never, ever scream._**

**_Or she'll rip your tongue out by the seam._**

I screamed. Loud. That was the best, scariest, twisted, ending of a horror movie ever.

"Never again." I breathed.

"It wasn't that scary."

"Easy for you to say. I hate ventriloquist dummies with a passion. Except for Jeff Dunham, Peanut is so cute." It wasn't long after one in the morning when I actually fell asleep.(AN: Love him!!!!)

I woke up the next morning to see little blue eyes staring up at me.

"Hey, Max." He barked.

I tried to get up off the couch but failed.

"Think you could wake him up for me?" I asked the pup.

Max jumped up and began licking at Draco's face, but it didn't wake him. I tried to get up again, but his grip got tighter with every attempt I tried.

"I know you're awake," I told him." There's no sense in denying it."

"Good morning to you too. What time is it?" He yawned.

"Almost ten." I answered.

"All right," He said stretching." What do you want for breakfast?"

_God I love his muscles. Puts every guys I know to shame_

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"What?"

"You can cook, too?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Yeah, let's see, I can't juggle, and I can't whistle." He answered.

"Oh, well- wait you can't whistle?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"I know. Lets eat, I'm hungry."

"So you guys egged this guy's house?" I asked while we ate in the kitchen.

"Yeah, it was this really old guy who lived next to Conner. We also pulled the burning dog shit trick on him, too." I laughed.

"Not bad," I said." But I think my cousin beat you."

"Why's that?"

"Because he actually went down town for getting caught." I answered.

"How does that make him better?" He asked." We're better because we didn't get caught."

"I don't know my uncle was pissed." I told him.

"Yeah, OK."

I let out a long sigh. I didn't want to go back to Number 4, it was too boring there.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I don't want to go back. Polkiss is there."

"I could always-"

"No," I cut him off." You're not going to jail for beating up some stupid boy."

"That would be bad. What do you think should we head out?" He asked.

"Yeah, might as well."

"Lamborghini, nice," I smiled as we got into the leather seat." Wait, is that a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, each one of use has one."

"You have everything," I said." Do you have a rocket ship under your house to send you off to Mars or something, too?!(AN: Anyone that can tell me where I got that from and I will update faster!)

"No, but that's really creative." We both laughed at the thought.

-

"And here we are." Draco said pulling into the drive two hours later.

"Thanks for everything. I had the best summer ever." I kissed him.

"Not at all. I'll see you on September first then?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you." I said kissing him once more before getting out if the car.

With a wave he was off, and I was back in hell. Lovely.

* * *

**Ok, everything in this chapter is important. EVERYTHING!! Even if it is random which I know some of it is. As for the new neighbors, my friends wanted to be in the story and they love the twins so that is what that was. I also put up more pictures so check those out.**


	2. Dementors

Dementors

Chapter two

* * *

**All right, chapter number two! I won't keep you waiting any longer, so go ahead and read.**

* * *

Opening the front door, I felt a gust of cold air blow in my face.

_Well someone has the air conditioning on a little high_

Sure, it may be incredibly hot, but you don't need to break the A/C. It could get hotter for all you know. Walking into the living room, I saw Aunt Petunia sprawled out on the couch in a dress that I thought was a bit too small for her, and Uncle Vernon had his head stuck in the freezer. What a nice way to welcome someone home. Note my sarcasm.

"I'm back," I stated but they didn't move.

_Figures_

" Where's Harry?"

"He went to the park." Aunt Petunia answered unmoving.

"Thank you." I dropped my back by the stairs and headed towards my destination.

_Why does it have to be so fucking hot this summer?_

When I arrived, I saw a group of kids playing tag, two little girls playing in the sandbox, and finally my brother on the swing gazing at the ground, in jeans! He's crazy! Walking to the swing on the other the side of him I sat down and began leaning back and forth.

"May I ask why you're wearing jeans on a day like today?" I asked.

He shrugged." How was your weekend?"

_That was fast getting to the point_

"Awesome," I smiled." But what's up with you? You seem weird."

"I had that dream again." He sighed.

"With Cedric?" I asked.

He nodded.

_We need to figure out how to stop that_.I looked at the ground.

Hearing a group of chuckles in front of us, I looked up. It was Dudley and the gang. At least they had their shirts on this time.

"Hey, Big D," Harry said." Beat up another ten year old?"

"This one deserved it." Dudley told us.

_Probably told him to go on a diet or something _

"Five against one, very brave." I sneered.

"Haylee, your back," Piers smiled." I was getting worried."

"About what?"

"That you wouldn't come back to a real man. Not that fag you call a boyfriend." Piers said.

_On no he didn't_

"Did you really just say that?" I asked." Derrick's ten times the man you'll ever be." (AN: That is so true!)

"Oh really," He walked closer to me." We'll just have to see then won't we?"

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted as he advanced.

"Showing you what- what the hell?" He screamed falling to my feet in pain.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I shouted eyes turning red.

"Haylee, stop it," Harry ordered." Control yourself!"

My eyes locked with his. He actually looked . No **Not** cool. I need to learn control.

Turning back to Polkiss, I could see the terror in his grotesque, brown eyes. Perfect. Dark storm clouds rolled across the sky in an instant.

_Odd, it's not supposed to rain today and I swear that's not me_

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked us.

"We're not doing anything." Harry and I chorused.

The boys darted back home as the three of us gazed at the sky in wonder. Why was it like this? There was no precipitation in the forecast today, and it doesn't just show up in a matter of seconds. Especially this bad. In the distance I could see the rain start pouring from the monstrous, black clouds.

"We should get outta here," I said." Like right now."

Harry and Dudley just nodded and followed my lead.

_Wow, Dudley can actually keep up. I'm impressed_

"Are you weirded out just as much as I am?" I asked.

"A bit." He replied.

"There, that looks like a good place to hide from the rain," I pointed to a narrow cemented tunnel underneath the bridge." Come on."

The place was dark, damp, and the walls were covered with graffiti. The lights kept flickering on and off making it seem eerie. The storm was just a bonus.

"It's quiet in here," I breathed." Too, quiet."

"It is." Harry replied.

_Oh shit_

I could see his breath, and mine, and Dudley's. That could only mean one thing. Dementors.

"Harry, whatever you do don't turn around-." Too late. Grabbing Harry but the neck, the Dementor pulled him up a few feet in the air, and shoved him against the wall.

"Dudley, run." We commanded.

Moving his fat, chubby ass down the walkway, he slipped on a patch of ice and fell flat on his back.

_Ouch_

Another Dementor flew to him and began to suck out his soul.

_Well, this has to be the crappiest day ever_

"Expecto Patronum!" I shouted at the one that was on top of me. It went flying out of sight. My Panther Patronus flew at Dudley and that Dementor went away, too.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked when he was free.

"Yeah, what on earth are Dementors doing here in Surry?" I asked." Shouldn't they be guarding Azkaban?"

"I just these three went on a field trip. Come on we need to get Dudley home." Harry said putting one of Dudley's flabby arms around his shoulder.

"That could take a while." I muttered. Harry laughed putting his wand in his pocket.

"Don't put your wand away," A feminine voice calmly stated behind us." They might come back."

I jumped luckily. It was only Mrs. Figg.

"Mrs. Figg, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"No time for questions, let's get you home."

Dragging Dudley a long way sucked. Never carry a fat person anywhere. Ugh, I'm strong, but not that strong. At least Harry was helping me.

"Dementors, in Little Whingig, whatever next? The whole world's gone topsy-turvy." Mrs. Figg said while we walked onto Privet Drive.

"I don't understand, how do you-?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore asked me to keep an eye on you." She answered.

"You know Dumbledore?" I asked in shock.

"Uh huh," She replied." After You-Know-Who killed that poor Diggory boy last year, did you expect him to let you wonder around on your own? Good Lord, they told me you two were intelligent. Now get inside, and whatever happens, don't leave the house."

Nodding, we took Dudley inside. I opened the door and we stumbled inside. Petunia was still lounging on the couch and Vernon still had his head in the freezer. Wow, they need to get a life.

"Diddy?" She asked eyes wide." Vernon come quick. We're going to have to take him to a hospital." Uncle Vernon came to his side. In all my years I've lived in this house I had never seen him move that fast.

"Who did this to you, boy?" He asked. With a shaking finger he pointed to Harry and me.

"That's a load of bull shit!" I exclaimed." We saved his fat ass."

"Happy are we? Now?" Vernon asked us." You've finally done it. Finally driven him loopy."

"Don't say that." Petunia gasped.

"Look at him, Petunia. Our boy's gone yumpy.(AN: I think that's what he says. That or lumpy.) I've reached my limit you here. This is the last time that I'm going to take you two and your nonsense." He told us waving his spoon around. Oh yeah be afraid of the man with the spoon.

"This is bull shit." I muttered to Harry. He nodded in reply.

An owl flew in through the back door, hit the ceiling, and plummeted to the floor. Dumb bird. The letter that was in its mouth fell on the sofa and began to speak.

"Dear Mr. and Miss Potter, The ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening, you two had produced the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. As a clear violation of the Decree of Reasonable Restriction of Under-Aged Sorcery, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you are well, Mefelda Hopkirck."(AN: I hope I spelled it right.)

_How can we be doing well if you just expelled us?_

"Justice." Vernon laughed.

_Screw you, man_

* * *

**What do you think? I know it was long over due, and it wasn't as good as the first chapter. But it was important.**


	3. Bad Day Well Kind Of

Bad Day- Well Kind Of

Chapter three

* * *

**Chapter Three! Sorry for the long wait, i've been super busy. Hope you all like it.**

**Oh and Bold is Haylee and underline is Draco. Just so you don't get confused.**

* * *

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia took Dudley to the car and drove him to the hospital as soon as they had the chance. I don't know what doctors would do to him, but it kept them out of our hair for a while.

"Well this sucks." Harry sighed once we were in our room.

"You're telling me," I replied lying down on my bed." I mean, what did we do wrong? If anything we should be congratulated or something for saving ourselves."

"And Dudley." Harry added.

"And Dudley," I said." This has turned out to be a bad day."

"You said it." He mumbled falling onto his bed.

_I really hope that letter was a joke- and what do we have here?_

I just heard the funniest thing from my father

**What would that be?**

You and your brother got expelled from Hogwarts

**Yeah well it's not funny**

You mean it's true

**Yup**

But why? I mean I can understand your brother getting the letter, but why you?

**We saved my cousins ass from a Dementor**

What's so bad about that?

**IDK?**

I'll have to check it out on my own

**You do that**

**How did you get my number?**

**Did you steal my phone while I was sleeping?**

Yes

**Wonderful**

Hey

It's easier than owling each other

**That is true**

So am I going to see you on the first now, or not?

**I don't know, I hope**

Don't worry about it

I bet Dumbledore will sort this whole thing out in no time

**You're probably right**

**Oh, did it happen to rain at near you today?**

Yeah, why?

**Don't you think that it's a bit strange that a storm that big can pop out of nowhere?**

Not really

Why do you ask?

**I just find it strange**

**Ugh, g2g. Harry is looking at me weird**

Cya

**L8r sk8r**

"What?" I asked.

"Who was that?" Harry asked.

"Derrick, why?"

"Just wondering." He mumbled.

"You are so over protective," I sighed getting under the covers." Good night, brother dearest."

"Night."

-

Harry awoke with a jolt a few hours later, it must have been that dream again.

"Harry, are you OK?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

_Liar_

A funny sound came from the down stairs, as if someone tripped over something.

"Did you hear that?" I asked facing the door.

"Yeah," He replied grabbing his wand from the night stand." Don't move."

The noise continued to move up the steps, down the hallway, and right in front of our door. Slowly, the key in the door turned ever so slightly and fell out of place. When the door opened, a bright light filled the room and blinded me.

Once it had disappeared, I could see that there was a group of people standing in the doorway. One of which I had recognize. Professor Moody, my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher from the previous term.

"Professor Moody, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Rescuing you of course," Came his reply." Now come on you two, we don't have much time. Grab a jacket and let's go"

"Go where?" I asked trying to find a sweatshirt.

"Don't worry we'll explain everything when we get back to Headquarters." The woman beside Moody answered.

"Not here, Nymphodora," Moody grumbled." Let's go."

"Don't call me Nymphodora." She glared as her hair turned orange.

_That was so cool_

We came out of the house and a broom flew to us. I guess we were flying to wherever this so called Headquarters was.

"Where are we going? The letter said that Haylee and I have been expelled from Hogwarts." Harry asked mounting his broom.

"You haven't been," Moody told him." Not yet, now stay in formation everyone. Don't break ranks if one of us is killed." With that we all flew into the calm night sky and followed the adults to our destination.

-

We landed in a park about a block away from a row of brick homes. The street cleaner silently cleaned each individual street. Walking across the road, Harry and I stared up at the row.

"Now what?" I asked.

Looking both ways, Moody lifted his walking stick three times banging it on the pavement each time. Nothing happened for the first few seconds, but then the houses began stretching. It was the oddest thing I had ever seen. A brand new house appeared, right in front of our eyes.

"In ya go you two." Moody ordered.

The hallway in the home was long, and narrow. No way could two people fit shoulder to shoulder through here. Moody pushed his way passed us causing us to be squished against the wall. Tonks walked up behind us, and not looking at the way she was walking, she tripped and almost fell flat of her face.

They walked into a room down at the end of the corridor and took a seat. From where I was I could see Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Sirius. Sirius! Oh my god, Sirius is here. But before I could walk over to him, Mrs. Weasley stepped in front of the door way and smiled at us.

"Harry. Haylee." She hugged the both of us." Thank heavens you're all right. Bit peaky, but dinner will have to wait until after the meeting's finished. Straight upstairs, first door on the left."

Just like the hall, the stairs were small and cramped. I kept having the fear of either falling through them or going off the side. I wonder how old this place really is.

I got to the door and opened it, only to be 'attacked' by Hermione.

"Thank goodness you're all right." She exclaimed." We heard them talking about the Dementor attack. They can't expel you. It's completely unfair."

"You're telling me." I mumbled.

"And this hearing at the Ministry, it's completely outrageous."

_Ya think_

"So what is this place?" Harry asked wondering around the room.

"It's Headquarters." Ron answered.

"For the Order of the Phoenix," Hermione added." Dumbledore first formed it back when they fought You-Know-Who."

"Couldn't put any of this in a letter I suppose." Harry looked at them.

"Cut them some slack, Harry," I said walking over to one of the beds." They obviously couldn't because the Ministry would intercept the letter anyway."

"She's right, Harry," Ron said." My mom wouldn't let me, and Dumbledore told us not to tell you anything."

"Dumbledore? Why would he want to keep me in the dark? Maybe I could help." Harry told them.

"We tried to reason with him, mate, really we did." Ron reasoned.

"But in the end we were not allowed." Hermione finished.

Without warning, Fred and George apparated into the room. I wonder if I should ask them were they were the other day.

"Don't bottle up your emotions, Harry. Let it out," They told him." Now if you're finished talking about boring stuff would you all like to hear something a little more interesting?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Follow us," They chorused walking out the door to the edge of the staircase." This is called an Extendable Ear, and you can listen in on anyone."

"Anyone?" I asked.

"Anyone." They answered.

_Sweet_

Slowly lowering the one ear down the stairs and keeping the other in hand we really could hear everything.

"…if anyone has the right to know, it's Harry and Haylee. If it wasn't for them we wouldn't even know Voldemort was back. They're not children, Molly."

"They're not adults either! Harry's not James and Haylee's not Lilly."

"They're not your kids."

"They're as good as. Who else do they have?"

"They have me."

"How touching, Black. Maybe they will turn out to be felons just like their Godfather."

"Snape's part of the Order?" Harry asked.

"Git." Ron muttered.

"He's not a git, Ron." I said.

I noticed Crookshanks sneaking up towards the ear, like it was its next pray. Soon he started batting it around with his paw and got it off of the string.

"Crookshanks, get away." Hermione whispered.

It didn't go very well. Putting the ear in his mouth, Crookshanks darted to some unknown location.

_Wonderful_

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Weasley shouted up the stair as soon as the meeting was finished. Thank god, I was starving."We'll be eating down in the kitchen."

Fred and George apparated down the steps and nearly gave her a heart-attack.

"Just because you're odd enough, does not mean you can whip your wands out for everything!" She yelled.

"Are you two hungry?" She asked Harry and me.

_Starved_

"Harry and Haylee Potter." Sirius said from behind her and Mr. Weasley.

Stepping out of the way and into the kitchen, Sirius walked to us and hugged up tight.

It was so good to see him again.

* * *

**Wasn't my best but I had a feeling that I would get into trouble if I didn't update soon. Next, chapter should be out eventually. I hope.**


	4. Falling

Falling

Chapter four

* * *

_I've been spending all my time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to _  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I've been waiting all my life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I don't know what to do _  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I'm fallin' for you_

_Fallin' For You- Colbie Caillat_

* * *

**Oh yeah, two in one weekend. Go me! But this one is a bit short, but whatever. I would personally like to thank _HIkari_, for making realize that I've been slacking about updating.**  
**So I am going to try my best and update at least once a week maybe sooner than that. I all ready started the next chapter so that one should be out soon, too.**

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the kitchen, enjoying dinner. Tonks was changing her face every few seconds, making Ginny laugh, and Mr. Weasley was telling Harry and me about our hearing.

"This is very, very peculiar," He said." It seems that your hearing at the Ministry is to be before the entire wizarding court."

"I don't understand," Harry replied." What does the Ministry of Magic have against us?"

"Show them," Moody grumbled." They'll find out soon enough."

Kingsley put the Dailey Prophet in front of us. The front page read: THE TWINS WHO LIE? And then switched to FUDGE: ALL IS WELL

"They've been attacking Dumbledore as well." Sirius explained." Fudge is using all of his power, including his influence of the Daily Prophet, to smear anyone who claims that Lord Voldemort has returned."

"Why?" We asked.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore is after his job." Remus answered.

"That's insane," I spoke." Dumbledore doesn't want to be Minister of Magic. No one in their right mind would believe that bull s-."

"That's the point, Fudge isn't in his right mind," Remus added." It's being twisted and warped by fear. And fear makes people do terrible things. The last time Voldemort gained power, he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now that he has returned, the Minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth."

_Well this sucks_

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again," Sirius noted." Fourteen years ago he had huge numbers in his command. Not just witches and wizards, but all kinds of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in. We believe, Voldemort might be after something-"

"Sirius." Moody interrupted.

"- something he didn't have the last time."

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked.

"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley shouted." They're just children! You say much more and you might as well induct him into the Order straight away."

"Good. If Voldemort is rising up an army then I want to fight." Harry said.

"That goes for me as well." I added.

Sirius leaned back against his chair and smiled at us.

_Take that Mrs. Weasley_

Dinner was over a moment after our little quarrel. Mrs. Weasley tried telling us how dangerous this is and that we should stop while we were ahead. I didn't bother listening. We're Potter's we always get into trouble.

Saying good night to the boys, Hermione, Ginny, and I went into our rooms and started telling one another about our summers.

"I didn't do anything great this summer," Ginny sighed." I pretty much just stayed home."

"Same with me," Hermione said also." What about you Haylee? How was your summer?"

"Awesome." I smiled.

"Oh really?" They raised a brow at me.

"Uh- huh." I nodded.

"Are you going to tell us? Or are we just going to have to guess?" Hermione asked.

"I want you to guess. It'll be more fun that way." I laughed.

"You're evil." Ginny laughed.

"I know."

"Let's see here," Hermione thought." Did you go somewhere special?"

"Yes."

"Was it nice?" Ginny asked.

"Yes."

"Were you with someone else?"

I nodded.

"Harry?"

"Hell no." I chuckled.

"Your cousin?"

"Gag me."

Hermione gasped.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You were with him." She smiled.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!" I smirked.

"No way!" Ginny shouted.

"Way."

"How was it? Where'd you go?" They asked.

"I spent the weekend at Malfoy Manor. I got back this morning actually."

"Oh my god," They told me." That's so cute."

"I know." I sighed falling onto my back on the bed.

"Haylee?" Hermione asked.

I wasn't paying attention.

"Haylee?"

Still nothing.

"HAYLEE MARIA POTTER!"

_Oh shit, whenever someone calls me by my whole name it can't be good_

"Huh?" I asked.

"Are you- falling in love with him?"

I looked from her to Ginny and back. Was I falling for him?

"I think I am," I answered truthfully." And If Harry finds out I'm dead."

"You're more than dead Haylee," Hermione said." You know how much those two hate each other."

That's truth; if killing someone with Avada Kedavra wasn't illegal I bet one of them would have done it years ago.

"Don't worry though, Haylee. We're here for you." Ginny told me.

"Really? You're OK with this?" I asked.

_That sounded really familiar_

"Yeah, I mean has he done anything to us lately?"

"No, I guess he didn't," I admitted." You guys are the best."

"That's why we're here." We all laughed.

"Good night, guys." I yawned." I have a big day tomorrow."

"I almost forgot about that. Are you ready for it?" Ginny asked getting under her covers and turning off the light.

"Yeah, Dumbledore will take care of it."

"How do you know?" Hermione looked at me.

"Just a feeling," I smiled at the thought." See you all in the morning."

Good luck tomorrow

**Thanks : )**

"Turn off your phone. I'm trying to sleep!"

"Sorry."

_God, I really hope we don't get expelled_

* * *

**The hearing will be next!**


	5. The Hearing

The Hearing

Chapter five

* * *

**Do I even need to say ;)**

**Disclamer: I am using some of what the actors say in the movie. Just letting you know, I don't own the movies. If I did I would have like five Hummers the originals. But I don't sad to say.**

* * *

"Haylee. Haylee, wake up." I heard someone nudging me.

"What?" I moaned.

"Get up and get dressed. We have to leave in a half an hour." Harry's fuzzy frame said, coming into view.

"OK, I'll be down in a minute." I yawned sitting up on my bed.

"Good, Mr. Weasley is waiting for us." He walked out of the room.

I really wanted to go back to sleep. The clock next to my bed only read five thirty anyway. I wanted to back to sleep, really bad, but something made me get up. I think it was the fact that if I didn't go to this hearing, I would be expelled on matter what, and I couldn't let that happen.

_Now what would be appropriate attire to a hearing?_

Looking through my stuff I had with me, I found something that I thought was OK by my standards. I found a cute jean skirt and a white button up blouse. Very appropriate wouldn't you say? It made me look official. I also found a pair of black dress shoes that I didn't even now I had. Weird.

Once I made sure everything looked presentable, I walked down the stairs into the kitchen to get some breakfast. Who wants to go to a hearing without breakfast? I certainly don't. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, and Harry were seated at the table when I opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning, Haylee," Tonks yawned." You look pretty today."

"Thanks." I smiled." I wanted to look the part."

"Would you like anything to eat before you go? Porridge? Muffins? Kippers? Toast? Eggs?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Muffin's fine, Mrs. Weasley. Thank You."

"Not a problem dear," She smiled at me." Remember; just say it as it happened. Even under-aged wizards and witches are aloud to use magic in life threatening situations."

"Will do."

"All right you two, lets get a move on." Mr. Weasley stood up from the table.

"Good luck." Lupin told us.

"Thanks."

I don't know why, but we took the subway. Mr. Weasley was fascinated.

"Trains, underground. Genius these Muggles. What will they think of next?"

_Anything they set their mind to_

"Is this the way most Muggles go to work?" He asked.

"Some I would think. Others drive to work." I told him.

"Fascinating."

We rode on the subway for about twenty minutes and walked up to a really random placed telephone booth. And when I mean random, I mean it. It was bright red and right on the side of a beige building that made it stand out to anyone who looked at it.

"I've never used the visitor's entrance before, this should be fun," Mr. Weasley stepped inside it." Well come on then. We have to get inside."

_Is he serious? How are we all going to fit in there?_

"Now I must insert my Muggle money." We then started sinking through the floor. It was rather odd.

The bell ringed and we stepped out. My jaw almost hit the floor. The Ministry of Magic was huge! Hundreds of people walking to their offices all past a magnificent looking fountain, others Flooed in by all of the fireplaces that were lined up against the wall. A few young men were selling the Daily Prophet as we went by.

**"Dumbledore is he daft of is he dangerous?"**

"This is incredible." I whispered to Harry in awe.

All he could do was nod while looking at all he could take in." And just think, when we graduate, we'll be coming here everyday."

"Still want to be an Auror?" I asked.

"Absolutely, you don't want to anymore?" He asked.

"Of course I do, I just don't think I could ever get used to coming to this." I motioned to all of it.

"It does get taking used to." Mr. Weasley cut in.

"I bet it does," We passed a large canvas of Fudge overhead." Although, I could go without that." I pointed.

"Agreed."

We then entered a large, round room full of elevators. Mr. Weasley got into one and we followed.

"Good morning, Arthur." A man told him.

"Morning, Bob."

Overhead, seven small paper airplanes flew above our heads.

"Interdepartmental Memos," Mr. Weasley muttered." We used to use owls. The mess was unbelievable."

_Gross!_

Kingsley snuck in behind him and whispered something into his ear that I couldn't comprehend.

"Merlin's beard," He gasped." Thank you, Kingsley. They changed the time of your hearing."

"When is it?" Harry asked.

"In five minutes."

_Great_

The elevator jerked backwards and before we knew it, we were off to the hearing. I could hear my heartbeat I was that nervous. We soon went straight down, and when we got to the bottom, the four of us were left. Other than the elevator guy that is.

"Department of Mysteries." A cool voice said over the intercom.

The new environment was kinda creepy. The walls were black. The floor was black. Pretty much everything was black, and in the distance I could hear two voices talking in a hushed tone. Looking down the hall, we saw that it was the Minister and Lucius Malfoy.

_Wonderful, I bet he's influencing Fudge to expel us for good, I'll have to tell Draco I saw his daddy today. I bet he'll get a kick out of it_

Mr. Weasley put a hand on our shoulder and motioned us to keep walking. We got to the hearing door, and stopped.

"Remember; during the hearing speak only when you are spoken too. Keep calm, you've done nothing wrong."

_He's been spending to much him with Mrs. Weasley_

The door opened, Mr. Weasley walked away and Harry and I stepped in.

Harry and I were put into two chairs right in the middle of the room. The Minister was in the middle of the other ministry officials. There were, by my guess, about a hundred give or take. They were very serious looking and all looked like they wanted to hurt me.

"The Disciplinary Hearing of Harry James Potter and Haylee Maria Potter-"

"Witness of the defense!" A voice I knew very well interrupted." Albus Percival Wilfrick Brian Dumbledore."

Harry and I looked at each other and smiled. We were so going to get off now that Dumbledore was here. We had this in the bag.

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing had been changed?" Fudge asked.

"I must have missed it," Dumbledore told him." But by happy mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early. Charges?"

"The charges against the accused are as follows," He said putting on his glasses." That they did knowingly and in full awareness of their actions, and produced the Patronus Charm in the presence of a Muggle. Do you deny using said patronus?"

"No." We answered.

"And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside of school while under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but-"

"Witches and Wizards of the Wizardinagmot, "

"We only did it because of the Dementors." I interrupted.

_Whoops, there goes the spoke only when spoken to rule_

"Dementors?" A woman in a black robe asked." In Little Whining?"

"Quite clever," Fudge pointed." Muggles can't see Dementors can they? Highly convenient."

"We're not lying there was two of them and if we didn't." Harry tried to explain.

"Enough," Fudge held up a hand." I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm sure this would have been a very well rehearsed story, but since you can produce no witnesses of the event-."

"Pardon me, Minister," Dumbledore said." But as it happens we can."

-

"Please describe the attack," The woman in black asked Mrs. Figg." What did they look like?"

"Well, one was rather large and the other rather skinny." Mrs. Figg started.

"Not the boys, the Dementors." Fudge said.

_Rude much_

"Oh, right," She started again." Big, cloaked, then everything went cold, as though all of the happiness was taken from the world."

"Now look here," Fudge laughed." Dementors just don't wander into a Muggle suburb and happen across a wizard. The odds of that are astronomical."

"I don't think that's a coincidence, Minister." Dumbledore said.

"I'm sure I misunderstood you Professor," A large woman looked at him." Dementors are, after all, controlled by the Ministry of Magic. So silly of me, but it sounded as though you're suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack."

"That would be very disturbing wouldn't it?" Dumbledore announced." There is another reason why this could have happened though. Cornelius you must seek reason. The evidence that Voldemort has returned is incontrovertible."

"He's not back." Fudge hissed.

_What will it take for him to get it through his big head? Voldemort to come right up in front of his face_?(AN: Where did I get this?)

Dumbledore sighed and then continued." In the matter of Harry and Haylee Potter, the law clearly states that magic may be used before Muggles in a life threatening situations."

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore."

Suck it Fudge, you're about to lose

"Clearly it's become practice to hold a full trial to deal with a simple order of under-aged magic." He put his hands on his hips to indicate that he was finished speaking.

"Those in favor of conviction?" The woman asked.

About a third of the people's hands went up, including Fudge and that god awful lady I can't stand.

"Those in favor of clearing all charges?"

The rest of the hands went up.

_Yes! I knew it we're cleared!_

"Clear the four charges." Fudge grumbled banging the gavel.

Harry went to thank Dumbledore, but was unsuccessful since he stormed out of there as fast as possible which I found rather odd, but who cares? I'm going back to Hogwarts!


	6. Get Back To Hogwarts

Get Back to Hogwarts

Chapter six

* * *

_I gotta get back to Hogwarts,_  
_I gotta get back to school._  
_Gotta get myself to Hogwarts,_  
_Where everybody knows I'm cool._

_Back to wizards and witches, and magical beasts,_  
_To goblins and ghosts and to magical feasts._  
_It's all that I love, and it's all that I need._  
_HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, I think I'm going back---_

_I'll see my friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry_  
_Take my Firebolt, gonna take to the sky_  
_NO WAY this year anyone's gonna die, and it's gonna be totally awesome_

_-Get Back to Hogwarts AVPM  
_

* * *

"I knew you guys were going to get off," Hermione said at dinner when we got back." They had no evidence against you."

_Obviously_

"I knew we had it in the bag as soon as Dumbledore got there," I poked my fork into my green beans." He always has a plan to get us out of anything."

"It's true, you know. You two always get off with anything." Ron said with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ron." Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Sorry," he swallowed." So are you ready to go back?"

"You have no idea how happy I am."

"Dare to explain?" George pitched in.

"Not really." I shook my head."

_Why don't you tell me about what you and Fred were doing?_

Ginny and Hermione broke into a fit of giggles and continued eating. I wasn't in the mood for telling anyone squat. They'd have to find out for themselves which hopefully wouldn't be for a long long long long long time.

"HAYLEE, WAKE UP! WE'RE GONNA MISS THE TRAIN!" Harry yelled at me the morning of September first.

"I'M UP!" I shouted back." Shit, I had to over sleep."

As fast as I possibly could, I got up of bed and changed in record time. Double checking to make sure everything was in my truck; I slammed the top shut, grabbed the handles and drug it down the stairs.

"Finally," Ron sighed." We've been waiting for ever."

"Someone could have come and woke me up." I exclaimed.

"We tried but-"

"Let's not fuss over it now," Mrs. Weasley announced." We need to get to King's Cross."

We had to walk all the way to King's Cross since Mr. Weasley wasn't allowed to get a car from the Ministry. As a matter of fact, the Ministry hasn't been giving Mr. Weasley much of anything because Fudge wouldn't trust him with anything.

When we got to the station we had an hour until the train left. Why on earth did they have to wake me up? A large, shaggy black dog sprinted in front of us and darted for a waiting area in the station. Harry and I trailed after.

"Sirius, what are you doing? If someone sees you-"Harry freaked.

"I had to see you two off didn't I?" He asked." What's life without a little risk?"

_You have no idea_

"I don't want to see you get shoved back into Azkaban, Sirius." Harry and I sat down beside him.

"Don't worry about me," Sirius grinned." I wanted you to have this."

He handed us a photo taken, from what I would guess, about ten years ago, maybe longer. The picture was a light, brownish color and was a group portrait.

"It's the original Order of the Phoenix. I bet you can pick out a few people," Harry was about to give it back but Sirius refused." You keep it. Anyway, I believe you're the young ones now."

"Do you think there's going to be another war, Sirius?" I asked looking at the photo.

"It feels like it did the last time," He shook his head back and forth." But I have faith in you two. You're just like your parents in everyway. You have what it takes. Now get going, you have a train to catch." He winked at us than transformed into the dog again and left the area.

"He's right, we should go. We have fifteen minutes." Harry stood.

Nodding in response we went onto platform nine and three quarters.

The platform was crowded with people. I swear we get more kids every year then we get ride of.

"Do you think Hermione and Ron are on all ready?" I asked.

"I beli-"

"Harry? What's wrong?" I asked.

His eyes widened and stayed on a figure in front of him.

"What are you-?" I too saw it, but how could it be possible? Voldemort was standing not twenty yards in front of us. In a suit. That I did find a bit odd.

"It can't be it's just our imagination." Grabbing his arm I pulled him onto the train.

"How? We both saw him clear as day?" Harry asked walking through the hallway of the train.

"I think he's just trying to play with you," I said." Now we need to find Ron and Hermione."

Ron and Hermione were in a compartment in the middle of the train. Just like they normally do. When we got inside they were freaking out.

"We thought you weren't going to make it." Hermione said petting Crookshanks.

"We always make it on the train in time," I sat down beside her." Well, I do anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Forget it, if you can't remember." I looked out to window, watching the train leaving the station.

_"I can see us holding hands, walking on the beach our toes in the sand. I could see us on the country side, sitting in the grass layin' side by side…"_

"Who's that?" Ron asked.

"Nobody." I lied looking at my text message." Boyfriend." I heard Harry say to him.

Glad no to be expelled?

**You have no idea**

My father was furious

**He did look pretty pissed when I was leaving**

That's my dad

**Ha ha**

Can you seek away when you get off?

**I bet I can**

K  
See you then

**Bye**

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"Just wanted to say high."

_Stupid Hermione and her nosiness_

It was dark when the train pulled into Hogsmeade. At least the sky was clear and it wasn't raining.

"I'll catch up with you in a second." I said walking towards the other end of the train.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask questions just go." God I hate him sometimes.

The back end of the train was full of Slytherins; they always sat in the back. What's so special about the back? Doesn't matter. Now, if I were Draco where would I be?

"What are you doing here, Potter?" A cold voice said from behind me.

"Looking for someone," I answered turning around." Care to help me out, Malfoy?"

"Why would I want to do that?" He crossed his arms over his chest." What's in it for me?"

I shrugged." I don't know because you love me so much."

"I don't think that's it." He chuckled.

"You're such a butt head." I rolled my eyes

"Did you just call me a butt head?" He asked looking hurt.

"One, yes I did, and two you stole that line from a movie."(AN: I love staying lines from movies if you haven't noticed.)

"So, what's your point?"

"No point, I'm just happy to see you."

"Not as happy as I am." He kissed me.

_I hate butterflies!_

"You have no idea how crappy my summer was when you had to go home." He told me when we broke apart.

"Sucked huh?"

"You wouldn't believe how bad it was."

"But now we're here, so it's all good," I pointed out." Why, was the fight with your dad bad?"

"You could say that are you OK?"

"I am now." He kissed me again.

_He is such a loser, but he's my loser_

I was paying no attention to my surroundings, but I probably should have because I was about to be scared shitless.

"Malfoy, what the hell are you doing?"

_Oh shit, I'm screwed. We've been found out_

I broke away and Draco started laughing. Looking to see what he was laughing at, I saw Blaise standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Blaise Zabini, what the hell?" I shouted.

"Yeah, man, way to ruin a moment."

"Your best friend is an ass." I said to Draco.

"I know."

"I feel so bad for you, Bailey." I told her.

"I still wonder why I even go out with him sometimes." She smiled.

"Hey!" Blasie shouted.

"I'm just kidding, baby. You know I love you." She kissed him.

"Oi! No PDA!" Draco and I yelled.

"Look who's talking." They replied.

_Touché_

"I'll see you guys later, my brother is waiting for me."

"We're gonna have to do something about that." Draco announced.

"One of these days we will, but for now we'll have to let if slide. Bye." I waved good bye and kissed Draco once more before leaving.

"Told you I'd be back." I ran up behind them.

"Yeah, but you were gone for a long time," Harry said." Where were you?"

"I'm not telling." I answered.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is still letting you two walk around free. I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your names on it." Draco said walking up behind us. Harry lunged for him but Ron held him back." What did I tell you, complete nutter."

"I hate that guy so much." Harry said angrily through his clenched teeth.

"It's only Malfoy," Ron told him." What do you expect?"

"Doesn't matter, I hate him and I always will."

_We'll see about that_

The four of us walked up to the carriages to drive us up to the castle when we stopped. Cho Chang was in the one ahead of us and Harry smiled at her. Great, love interest. What does that boy see in her? All she does is cry.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"What's what?"

"That, pulling the carriage." Harry added.

"Nothings pulling the carriage, Harry." Hermione answered.

_Is my brother going crazy?_

Curiously, Harry walked beside the black carriage looking at…nothing.

"You're not going mad" The girl in the carriage said to him" I can see them, too. You're just as sane as I am."

"Everyone, this is Loony Love- Luna Lovegood." Hermione introduced us.

_Nice save, Hermione_

"What a nice necklace." She complemented her.

"It's a charm actually, keeps away the Narggles."

What the hell is that?

The carriage jerked and we were on our way to the castle.

Home Sweet Home.

* * *

**All right chapter number six! Hope you liked it.**


	7. Oh Hell No

Oh Hell No

Chapter seven

* * *

**This one's a little shorter than the others, but they're back at Hogwarts. Now the fun really begins!**

* * *

The feast was amazing as usual. The house elves had outdone themselves again.

"Why are so may people staring at us, Harry?" I asked not even bothering to look up.

_Other than the fact that we're so damn awesome, which just so happens to not be the case today_

"The Daily Prophet would be my best bet." He answered.

"Perfect, now we're greatly hated." I mumbled.

"You don't know that, Haylee." Hermione said.

"I'm pretty sure we are."

"Good evening, children," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall." Now we have a few changes in start this year, I am pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly Plank who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is under temporary relief. And secondly, I would like to introduce you too Professor Umbridge who will be teaching you in Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. I hope you will all wish her good luck."

_You gotta be shitting me_

"Can you believe that?" I asked Harry.

"We are so screwed." Harry added.

"Why?"

"She was at our hearing." I said.

"She works for Fudge." Harry added.

The awful toad of a woman stood up in the front of the staff table and gave a speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words. And how lovely it is to see all of these bright faces smiling up at me."

_OK, I think you're on crack lady. No ones smiling at you_

…"I'm sure we're all going to be great friends."

_Oh yeah, note the sarcasm_

WTF

**I know**

**She was at my hearing**

**She's a total bitch**

Agreed

At the end of her boring monotone voice, the feast was over and we all headed out.

"What does this mean?" Harry asked when we walked out.

"It means that the Ministry in interfering at Hogwarts." Hermione answered.

_Wonderful_

The common room was packed with Gryffindors when we arrived. Many of which had the Daily Prophet in hand. This was so not going to end well.

"Hey Dean, Seamus," Harry asked them. Good holiday?"

"All right," Dean answered." Better than Seamus' anyway."

"How come?" I got into the discussion.

"Well, let's see. Because of you guys."

_Oh really?_

"The Daily Prophet has been saying a lot of stuff about ya and Dumbledore as well." Seamus added.

"And you believe that shit?" I asked.

"No one was there the day Cedric Diggory died."

"Then maybe you should read the Prophet like your stupid mother." Harry shouted.

_You're in for it now Harry_

Before a fist fight was about to break out, I snuck away to my room. No one was there. Perfect. Nice and quiet. I jumped onto my bed and pulled put my phone.(AN: OK I know that electronic devices aren't supposed to work at Hogwarts, but they do in my story.)

**What's the damage down there?**

Everyone has a copy of the Daily Prophet

**A lot of people have it up here too**

**Harry was stupid enough to get into a fight w/ Seamus **

That sucks

**Tell me about it**

So what do you think Umbridge will do to us tomorrow?

**Ugh**

**I don't even want to think about all of the possibilities**

You hate her a lot, huh?

**She tried to convince people how bad we are**

Sounds about right

**HEY!!!**

I'm just kidding

**You better be**

Shit

I g2g, Pansy is coming

**Have fun ;)**

G thanks

**Don't mention it**

See ya tomorrow

**You know it**

I heard the door opened behind me and Hermione and Pavarti stepped inside.

"Did they get into a fist fight yet?" I asked.

"No, Ron broke them apart really fast," Hermione sat down next to me." Whatcha doing?"

I looked up at her." What do you think?"

"Oh."

"I want to know!"Pavarti shouted.

"Don't worry about it, Haylee's just texting her boyfriend." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You have a boyfriend?" She asked me.

"Yeah."

"Is it the guy from the Yule Ball?"

I nodded.

"Aw, that's so cute." She gushed.

_Oh my god, she's just as bad as Ginny and Hermione were_

"You have no idea." Hermione giggled.

_Shut it, Hermione!_

"Can we not talk about this right now?" I asked.

"Why not?" Pavarti said.

"That's why," I turned back towards Hermione." Would you happen to know anything about what Fred and George did this summer?"

_I am so good at changing the subject!_

"Not really, why?"

"'Cus when I went to," I paused." Derrick's house, I thought I saw Fred and George at someone's house."

"You know what; Ginny did say that they went to meet some girls or something." She answered.

_Bingo_

"I knew it was them," I exclaimed." Do you know why they were there?"

"I think she said they were like writing to each other for a while and to them that they were moving to England. So I guess that's what they did."

"It looked like they had more then meeting them in mind." I told her.

"Why do you think that?" Hermione asked.

"I t looked like they were getting pretty cozy." I laughed.

"OH, I have some dirt on those boys now."

_That we do, Hermione. That we do_

"Good night, guys. I'm beat," I yawned getting under the covers." See you in the morning."

"Good night."

_I'm gonna hate Defense Against the Dark Arts_

* * *

**Next chapter is class with Umbridge. That should be fun!**


	8. The Devil Wears Pink

The Devil Wears Pink

Chapter eight

* * *

**Chapter Eight! Sorry this one is a little short too.**

* * *

I was sitting on the top of my desk talking to Hermione about random stuff, when Padma and Pavarti enchanted a paper bird to fly around the classroom.

_Umbridge won't like that_

The bird flew overhead. Seamus tried to grab it out of the air, and Crabbe tried to shoot it with a slingshot. Where did he get one of those?

"They have issues." I said to Hermione who was reading a book. What a shocker.

"You've just realized this now?" She asked.

"No, I'm just saying." I mumbled looking around the room.

_I wonder if Snape would teach me again_

All of a sudden, the paper began to burn and fell onto the top of Padma and Pavarti's desk. How rude.

"Good morning, children." She smiled.

_Fake_

All of us turned around and saw her standing in the back of the classroom. She gave me a nasty look, that I took as a sit in your seat you silly girl. So I did and watched her walk up through the desks. I hate her so much!

"Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations. O.W.L.S. More commonly known as OWLS. Study hard for these exams and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and the consequences may be server."

Are you fucking serious?

**It's the first day and she's already talking about this shit**

With the flick of her wand, a large stack of books started floating down the aisle and flopped onto the wood right in front of our faces.

**Dark Arts Defense for Beginners**

_Are you for real lady?_

"From now on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry approved course of defensive magic. Yes?"

_Shouldn't the Ministry have something better to do than ruin our lives, oh wait they do that anyway_

Hermione raised her hand and asked." There isn't anything in here about using defensive spells?"

"Using spells?" She laughed that horrible laugh that sounded like nails scratching a chalkboard." I can't imagine why you would want to use spells in my classroom?"

_Because it's a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, duh!_

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asked.

_Apparently not_

"You all will be learning about using spells in a safe, risk free way." Umbridge smiled.

_She is so creepy!_

"Well what use is that? If we're attacked it wouldn't be risk free." Harry called out.

_You tell her Harry!_

"Students will raise their hands when they want to speak in my class Mr. Potter." She turned her back to us.

_She's so on Crystal Meth, what are we, toddlers?_

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretical knowledge would be more sufficient to get you through your exams, which is what school is all about."

"And how exactly is theory supposed to protect us from what's out there?" Harry asked angrily.

"There is nothing out there. Who do you think would want to attack children like yourselves?"

_Here we go_

"I don't know,maybe Lord Voldemort."

The room became silent. I saw Neville look down and Seamus shake his head back and forth. Everyone is going to feel like crap when Voldemort knocks on their door and appears right in front of their faces. Umbridge's face became stern and her eyes narrowed.

"Now let me make this quiet plan," She spoke." You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie!" I shouted." Just because everyone at the Ministry is too damn blind to see what's right under your nose-"

"ENOUGH!" She screamed." All you Potters are the same. The two of you have detention tonight. My office. Eight o' clock."

_Perfect, the first day back and we already have a detention_

"Now, if we are finished talking about all of this nonsense. Let's begin with what actually matters. I want everyone to read the first three chapters in this book, and I would like each one of you to write a twelve inch piece about what you have learned. You may start, and I don't want anyone to talk."

I guess you can't sneak away tonight, huh?

**Guess not**

**You could meet me afterwards**

**It shouldn't be that long**

I might just have to do that

"Miss Potter, put that filthy muggle contraption away this instant." Umbridge yelled from her desk.

Putting my phone in my bag, I glared at her. Detention is going to be interesting.

"What on earth were you thinking, Haylee?" Hermione asked once all of our classes were done for the day." You can't just burst out something like that and expect not to get into trouble. Especially with a person like her."

The common room was nearly empty; a few second years were talking quietly on the other side of the room. I was reading the book Umbrige gave us in class and I was only on chapter two. She could have told us that the chapters were almost fifty pages each, and the only thing that seemed to be in the book was how defending yourself in some situations is really bad and it kept saying how the Ministry was SO great. Great my ass.

Harry walked down the stairs without a sound and stood by me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ready to go? She'll probably kill us if we're late." He said.

"I guess," I stood up." See you later, 'Mione."

_This is going to be interesting_

* * *

**What's going to happen in detention?**


	9. Detention

Detention

Chapter nine

* * *

**Chapter nine is a go! Hope you all enjoy it. My friend, Jess, helped me out a bit.**

* * *

Harry and I arrived at Umbridge's office, and not a minute too soon. I knocked on the door and she gave us the sweet 'come in' voice. Yeah, like Dolores Umbridge is sweet. We walked into her office and I had almost thrown up. The entire area was pink. Not just any pink, an ugly, light, pink, and there were hundreds of plates that had kittens mewing every second. No wonder she was a loon.

"Good evening, Mr. and Miss. Potter," She said to us with that creepy smile of hers." You both will be doing some lines for me tonight. No, not with your quill, you will be using a special one of mine." I bet it will give us Malaria or something.

Harry and I sat down in the two desks that were in front of hers.

"You haven't given us any ink." I pointed out.

"Oh, you won't need any ink." She replied.

_How can you write without any ink?_

"I would like you to write _I must not tell lies_."

"How many times?" Harry sighed.

"Well, let's say as long for the message to sink in," She giggled. That was not a good sign." You may begin."

I picked up the quill to my right and started to write down my lines.

_I must not tell lies._

_I must not tell lies._

_I must not tell lies._

_I must no_

_Why does my left hand feel like its burning?_

Dropping the quill, I looked at my hand. All I could see was blood.

_What the hell?!?!?!_

"Harry?" I whimpered.

"He's not here," Umbridge grinned from in front of me." He left about fifteen minutes ago."

"What the hell did you do to me?" I yelled at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about, dear," She answered." But it is almost ten. Your friends will be wondering where you are. You may go now."

Pushing back the chair, I stormed out of her office and ran to the nearest bathroom I could find. When I found one, I ran inside and ran to the sink. Turning the faucet on, I stuck my hand under the cool water. It burned. Really bad. I wonder how deep I got cut by that quill. What kind of quill was that anyway?

I ripped off a small strip of cloth from my robes and wrapped it around my hand to try and stop the bleeding. It didn't do much, but it stopped some of it. Looking at myself in the mirror I could also see how pale my face was. How much blood did I lose?

Thankfully, when I left the bathroom no one was to be seen. I walked down the deserted corridor and found a stone landing over looking the black lake to sit upon. The moon casted a brilliant glow on top of the lake that made it majestic looking. My hand was still tingling against the fabric.

"There you are. I've been looking for you forever. I was getting a bit worried when I saw your brother leave over a half hour ago," I managed to laugh a bit while I scooted over a little." Are you OK? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Draco. Don't worry about it." I looked into his eyes. With the moonlight they seemed icier than usual.

"You know I can't do that, Hay," He said." So what happened? Why were you in her office so long?"

"She had me write lines." I mumbled resting my head on his shoulder.

"That doesn't seem so bad."

"That wasn't the only thing that happened." I said.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

"Somehow the quills she made us use, were charmed or something. When we started to write and our own blood was the ink."

"What? That's like Medieval Torture. She can't do that." He protested.

"Look, I know it's horrible, but can we not talk about this now."

"You know I can't do that, Haylee."

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"I love you, Hay," I froze. I did he just say-." I care too much about you." He kissed my temple.

I can't believe he just said that

"And I am being serious, I really do love you."

"I love you too." I smiled at him. He smiled back. A warm breeze blew through the trees.

"_I don't care who you are.  
__Where you're from.  
__What you did, as long as you love me.  
__Who you are, where you're from what you did.  
__As long as you love me."_

"We should head back. It's getting late and I think it would be a little suspicious if I came back really late." I sighed.

"You're right, it's almost eleven anyway."

Taking my hand in his, we walked back towards the common room. It was peaceful and quite almost the entire way except for the fact that there was a loud explosion that came from the Charms classroom.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out."

_Boys and their curiosity_

We both looked inside and saw Fred, George, and those two girls from before. OK, something was defiantly between those guys. Fred and George were playing around with their inventions that they made for their soon to be 'joke shop' and the two girls were recording information down or something along those lines.

"OK, Jess, Allie, what's next?" Fred asked.

_All right, now we know their names, that's a start_

"That would be Puking Pastilles." The black haired one answered him.

"Too bad we couldn't do love potions, huh Jess." Fred said to her. The girl, Jess, blushed a bright red color.

"Can we get this over with?" The other girl asked." It's getting late and you all know how much I like my sleep."

"Calm down, Allie," George said." We're almost finished."

"I knew it," I whispered." I knew there was something going on between them."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Draco replied beside me.

"Shut up." I smacked him in the shoulder.

Jess, walked over to the table where the supplies were and threw Fred a box, and I could have sworn she looked right at me.

_Oh shit_

I went back against the wall and breathed silently, I really hope she didn't know it was me. Doubt it; I don't think they know us anyway.

"Come on. Let's get outta here."

We managed to walk all the way back to the common room without any further interruptions. Kissing me softly, Draco wished me good night and I quickly went inside before I could be seen again. Maybe today wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be.

* * *

**Aw, they said they love each other. How cute!**

**I am so sorry I haven't been able to update, my computer was acting gay and wouldn't connect to the Internet for two days. But it's all good. **

**Oh and the song was As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys. Who I don't own. I just like their music. I mean, who doesn't?**


	10. The Take Over

The Take Over

Chapter Ten

* * *

**This chapter skips from scene to scene like the movie does. Telling you now so you don't get confused. **

* * *

Hermione was pissed at Harry and me the following day at breakfast, for not telling McGonagall or Dumbledore about what happened in detention. Ron was stuffing his face with some nasty looking sausage and Hermione seemed to be pretty pissed with him too. She was just in a pissy mood.

"Do you ever stop eating?" She asked him.

"What?" He said with his mouth full." I'm hungry. What are you going to make me do? Starve?"

I rolled my eyes at their bickering. They so like each other. If only they could just see it for themselves. Ginny had the look of agreement on her face.

"Mind if I join you?" Harry walked up to us.

_No you can't you have to sit over there with the lame Hufflepuffs. What are you on crack or something? You're a Gryffindor aren't you?(_AN: I'm not a Hufflepuff fan, so for all of you Huffelpuff people, I'm sorry: ( )

There was a really awkward silence between the five of us. Now why would that be? But an overly obnoxious voice broke the silence with something I didn't want the entire school to find out. Everyone in the Great Hall stood up and went to find out what was going down in the stairwell.

"Excuse me, Professor. But what exactly are you saying?" Umbridge asked Professor McGonagall.

"What I am saying, is when it comes to my students; you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall told her.

_Someone told her! _

"So, silly of me, but it sounds as though as you're questioning my authority in my classroom, Minerva."

_You will respect my authority!_(AN: I LOVE SOUTH PARK! Cartman rules!)

"Not at all, Delores. Just your medieval methods."

_See someone else who thinks that it was medieval. Wait a minute, did he? No, he couldn't have. Could he?_

"I'm sorry dear, but to question me is to question the Ministry and the Minister himself. I am a very tolerable woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

_Very tolerable my ass!_

"Disloyalty?" McGonagall asked.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I have feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

_Now we're screwed_

And that's when everything went to utter chaos.

It all began when she posted her first educational decree that said that she was Hogwarts' High Inquisitor. What that mainly meant was that she was about to screw us even more than she already has. She was everywhere. In the classrooms, in the halls. Anywhere you can imagine. I was just glad that she didn't show up while I was in the bathroom. That would have been really weird. And to make it even better, Umbridge was checking in on all of the teachers. Making sure that their lessons were 'Ministry appropriate'. What a load of bull.

"One question, how long have you been in this position?" Umbridge asked Trelawney, while we were in Divination.

_Here we go_

"Well, I- thirteen years." She replied.(AN: I don't know if that's right or not. But I just picked a number.)

"Can you please predict something for me?"

"I'm sorry? What?"

"Predict something, a small little prophecy." Umbridge smiled.

_Gag_

"I- you can't just stir something up out of thin air." Trelawney told her.

"Pity." She tisked turning her heel to the door.

_You better make something up now or your ass will be fired_

"Wait, I see something. Yes, something very dark," Umbridge stopped in her tracks." You are in grave danger."

"Lovely." She walked out of the room.

_You just had to choose one like that, huh?_

Another time she appeared was when we were in Potions. She walked up to Snape's desk and asked the stupidest questions ever.

"You first applied for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. Is that correct?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

_How stupid is this bitch?_

"Obviously."

Ron snorted silently beside me. Snape must have heard him since he hit Ron on the back of the head with a copy of the Daily Prophet.

_Smooth_

* * *

"Hey, Haylee, come here and check this out." Fred told me when the nightmare of a day was over.

"What? I'm working on my Transfiguration essay." I whined.

"Do you want some cheese to go with you're whine? Or do you want to see something super cool?" He asked.(AN: My dad says that to me all the time.)

"I have a feeling that you're not going to let me in peace until I go, so I guess you win. What is it?" I walked with him to the courtyard area.

"It's a new invention of ours. Check it out." He went over to George, who was with Jess and Allie.

"Come on guys that's not fair. You are like a foot taller then me." Jess said to them as they passed around a floating object over her head. They were playing keep away. Those boys are so mean.

"You guys are so mean." I laughed not seeing the devil woman walk up to us. Making the fire ball disincarnate. That action caused all of the Weasley products to be banned. Not so good for them. She's such a bitch.

Then one fine day, the four of us were heading to the common room when every, and I mean every, student was walking outside. Harry walked over to Cho and asked what was going on. Professor Trelawney was getting sacked. OK, I don't like her, but she doesn't have to be sacked.

"What?" I asked following the crowd, and sure enough Trelawney was standing in the middle of the yard surrounded by her belongings and thousands of eyes staring at her and Umbridge. That would be super uncomfortable.

"You- you can't do this." She cried.

"Actually, I can." Umbridge smiled.

_I am this close to walking over to her fat ass and hexing that smile off her face_

"Can she really do that?" I asked Hermione.

"I guess she has the papers." She answered.

McGonagall pushed pass us and went to Trelawney and held her.

"Is there something you wish to say, dear?" Umbridge asked.

"There are many things I would like to say, but there are students present." She said.

_Go McGonagall! You tell her_

The monstrous doors flew open as Dumbledore walked from behind them. Nice way to make an entrance. I was beginning to wonder where he was, if seems as though I haven't seen Dumbledore around the castle lately. Hmm, wonder what he's up too.

"Minerva, could you please escort Sybil back inside." His voice echoed around us. Trelawney was thrilled.

"Thank you." She said going back into the castle.

"Dumbledore, might I remind you that-"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers, but you do not have to power to banish them from the school grounds. That power only belongs to the Headmaster." He told her.

"For now." She replied.

_I wish I had a bazooka right about now_(AN: I think bazooka's are so cool.)

"Don't you all have studying to do?" He yelled at us causing us to disperse.

_He's got a point_

Harry darted towards Dumbledore but had no success in the effort. Was he trying to keep away from Harry or something? Because he did the same thing at the Ministry. We'll just have to wait and see.

"That fowl evil bitch!" I shouted in the common room that evening." She's wrecking the entire school."

"Agreed." Hermione said.

"And to think I though we would have a semi- normal year. Boy was I wrong." Ron sighed.

_Wow, Ron_

"She's not teaching us how to defend ourselves," Hermione paced in front of the fireplace." She's not teaching us how to pass our O.W.L.S."

"Got that right." I muttered as the fire crackled into a hiss.

"Harry? Haylee? Hermione, Ron?" Sirius' face asked.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I'm replying to your letter," He said." You said you were worried about Umbridge, what is she doing? Teaching you how to kill half- breeds?"

"No, she's not letting us use magic at all." I butted in.

"That doesn't surprise me," He sighed." The latest news is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Combat?" Ron asked." What, does he think we started some kind of wizarding army?" I chuckled.

"That's exactly what Fudge thinks. He believes that Dumbledore is assembling forces to take over the Ministry. He's getting more and more paranoid by every moment in time. The other members wouldn't want me to tell you this since you're so young, but- Voldemort is on the move." And with that his face fizzled out and the bright, orange glow came back once more.

"Well, that was a lovely story." I tried to cheer them up.

"This isn't funny, Haylee." Harry exclaimed angrily.

"Gees, I was only trying to lighten the mood. Sorry."

Hermione gazed at the window while rain drops pelted against it.

"He's really out there isn't he?" She asked." And if Umbridge won't teach us how to defend ourselves. We need to find someone who will." She turned back to Harry and me. I knew exactly were she was going with this, too. And it was a very risky move.

* * *

**Sorry, no Draco/Haylee in this chapter. There should be some in the next though. So stay tuned!**


	11. The Hog's Head

The Hog's Head

Chapter eleven

* * *

**I would first like to thank all of you guys who have been reviewing and adding me to your favorite author and story lists. I've been meaning to thank you all for a while but I kept forgetting. So thanks! And keep doing what you're doing. **

* * *

"How can this work, Draco? I mean it's a good plan and all, but what are the chances that we won't get caught? With Umbridge snooping everywhere, there is no way." I asked him when we met up in Hogsmeade without anyone noticing us.

It was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and it was already snowing. A lot. Clouds covered the sky as if telling everyone that they weren't ready to let up any time soon. Which I thought was OK. I love snow. Always have, always will. I mean who doesn't love snow? It means Christmas is coming soon.

"It does sound risky, but you'll think of something. You always find interesting ways to break the rules." He told me.

"That's a happy thought. I'll go down as an awesome rule breaker. Take that Fred and George." I laughed at the idea.

"I don't know if I would go that far."

"You are so mean sometimes." I said.

"Yeah," Draco agreed." But you love me for it."

"I don't know." I joked.

"Now who's the mean one?" He asked.

"That's what you get," I kissed him." I gotta go meet some people."

"And by people you mean you're ditching me for your brother again. Don't you?" He asked.

"Sadly yes, but I'll make it up to you later." I answered. I really hated the fact that I had to leave him so many times. It sucked big time.

"You better." He kissed me once more.

"I've been known to keep my promises." I said walking towards the place I was supposed to be. It was called The Hog's Head. What a lovely name. Don't you think? Who wouldn't want to eat at a place with a decapitated pig's head on their plaque?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for me at the front of the pub. Many snowflakes in their hair.

"That's a really good look for you guys, do you know that?" I laughed at them.

"Well, we wouldn't look like this if you would have gotten here sooner. Where were you anyway?" Harry asked.

"Do I evern need to tell you? You should know by now," I sighed." Ready?"

"I still don't think this is going to work," Harry said." Who would want to be taught by Haylee and me? We're crazy remember."

"Well, you both can't be worse than old, toad face. Can you?" Ron asked.

"That made me feel loads better," I said." Thanks, Ron."

"That's why I'm here to help." He said.

I pushed open the door and walked inside. I wouldn't plan on coming here anytime soon. It was a small, crowded area. Hopefully, everyone could fit. I heard a sound from behind the bar.

_Was that a goat?_

"How many people did you invite?" I asked Hermione.

"A few."

That was an understatement. There were way more than a few. A few would be like five or six. But, no, there was more like twenty something. I didn't realize that that many people wanted to know how to kick some ass. This changes everything.

"You're such a liar, Hermione." I muttered sitting down from across the other students who came to see what we were all about.

"Don't give me that, Haylee. I only talked to a few people. I guess they just told other people. Besides the more people the better, I think." She joined me.

"How do you figure that?"

"Um, I'll tell you when I can think of a reason."

_Ha, you can't even think of one. I guess Hermione isn't always on top of things all the time is she? I think not!_

Harry and Ron joined us and looked at all of the faces before us. They were easy to read. Half said that this would be supper cool, and fun. The others, this has to be some kind of joke. It was a bit awkward.

"Um, hi," Hermione started." All of you know why we're here. It's because that horrid excuse for a teacher won't teach us anything. And we need a teacher. Or in this case, teachers. Ones who have had experience."

"Why?" This one kid I didn't know asked.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back you dip shit." I glared at him as a bunch of light bulbs exploded above our heads.

"How did you do that?" Cho asked.

"Let's just say, I'm not your average witch." That was the truth. I wasn't. Not like them at least.

"So you say." The boy argued.

"So Dumbledore and we say." Hermione said before I jumped kicking the kid's ass.

"Dumbledore says is because they say he's back. All I want to know is where the proof is?"

He had me there. We didn't have proof. Just our voices, and the people who believed us. Which right now wasn't that many.

"Is it true you two can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked breaking the silence in the room.

"Yeah," I told her." Ask them if you don't believe us. They saw them before."

"What forms do they make?" She asked again.

"Harry's is a stag and mine is a panther."(AN: I don't remember if I said what Haylee's was, but it's a black panther in case I didn't.)

"Blimey, I didn't know you could do that." Dean said.

"And they killed a Basilisk back in second year, with the sword of Gryffindor. You know the one that's in Dumbledore's office." Neville added.

_Oh yeah, I forgot about that one_

"It's true. I was there." Ginny chimed in.

"And back in third year, they actually got to battle some Dementors." Ron said.

"And last year, they did see You-Know-Who come back." Hermione finished.

"How is that possible, if Haylee was here when they were in the graveyard?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"Like I said before, I'm not a normal witch, and we'll leave it at that," I slid back in my seat." But, before you all go back on and say more great things Harry and I did, I want you all to know that that it pretty much luck that helped us get through all of those hard times. We had Ron and Hermione with us most of the time anyway. I didn't even know what I was doing half of the time to begin with. And I'm sure Harry can back me up on that one."

"And I would also like to add that facing this stuff is nothing like it is when you practice in school," Harry stood." When you're in school you're allowed to not do well the first time or even the time after that. But when you're out there in the real world, you can't afford to make a mistake."

"Amen!" I exclaimed.

"When you're seconds away from being murdered, or seeing a friend die right before your eyes, you don't know what that's like." He sat back down.

"You're right. We don't know what it's like. That's why we need your help," Hermione spoke again." Because if we want any chance in beating…Voldemort, we need someone to help us."

_Did she just say Voldemort? I believe she did_

"He's really back." I heard Nigel mumble from the front. The four of us nodded.

"I'm in!" Fred and George shouted.

"Us two!" Jess and Allie chorused.

_They even talk the same way the twins do, how perfect are they for each other?_

"If we are actually going to do this. I think we should have a super cool nickname. Something so ridiculous that no one would have any idea what we are talking about, so it would be safe to talk about it in the open." I said.

"And what would that be?" Harry asked.

"Team Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Wolf Squadron."(AN:Oh yeah, go Shrek the Third! Best Shrek ever.)

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"It's a line from a muggle movie," Jess said." Shrek the Third. Nice."

_I like them already_

"Thank you." I smiled.

"OK, how about we think of a good name. This is serious, Haylee." Harry said.

"It is a good name." Allie and I said at the same time.

"This is going to be a good friendship you two," I said to the girls." I can feel it."

"Ditto."

"What about Dumbledore's Army? D.A. for short." Hermione suggested.

"Perfect." Ron and Harry said.

_Leave it to Hermione to give the name everyone likes_

"Everyone agree on it?" Harry asked.

Everyone nodded.

"You OK with it?" He asked me.

"It's not as cool as Team Alpha Super Awesome Cool Dynamite Wolf Squadron, but it will do." I agreed.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and placed it on the desk. One after another, each student signed their name admitting themselves into the D.A. Now that I think about it, it is kind of a cool name. Not as ridiculous, but good I guess. When everyone was finished I counted the names. Thirty, including the four of us. Wow, that's a lot.

The meeting was over and we all went our separate ways. Well, except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Jess, Allie, Neville, and me.

"Now, over the next couple days we need to think of some places that we can practice, and where Umbridge won't find out." Harry told us as we all walked back to the castle.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny mentioned.

"That's too small." I answered.

"The Forbidden Forest?" Hermione put in.

"Not bloody likely." Ron said.

"How about a place where we can't have the probability of getting eaten by big, ferocious, carnivorous animals." I stated.

"I like that idea." Neville replied.

"Thanks Neville." At least someone likes my ideas.

"Hey, guys?" Allie wondered." What happens if Umbridge does find out?"

_Good question_

"Who care?" Hermione said." Its kinda fun isn't it? Breaking the rules?"

_It defiantly is_

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

"But there is one thing that came out of our little chat today." I said to Harry.

"What's that?"

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you could she?"

_One thing I'm not liking by the way_

However, little did Harry and I know, was that there was a certain someone listening in on our little conversation as we walked in through the massive castle doors.

* * *

"All student organizations are henceforth disbanded." Her voice said over the speaker system throughout the castle.

"Shit," I said walking with Neville after I helped him out with a potions essay in the library the next afternoon." Do you think someone told her?"

"Don't know. Do you think anyone would?" He asked me.

"I have a few in mind." I mumbled.

Crabbe and Goyle walked right into Neville without acknowledging his presence whatsoever.

"What were you're going, Longbottom." They laughed.

"Don't you two have to be somewhere to be? Like devouring a pig or something?" I yelled at them.

"Thanks, Haylee," Neville blushed." I hate when people keep doing that stuff to me. Don't you wish there was ever a place that you could get away from it all?"

"Yeah, I- woah,"I topped dead in my tracks. A random door materialize on the wall in front of me." What do you think it is?"

"I don't know."

"You did it you guys," Hermione said when we went inside the new room Neville and I found." You found the Room of Requirement."

"The what?" I asked.

"It's also known as the come and go room," She explained." It only appears when a person has real need of it. And is always equipped for the seekers needs."

"That's convenient." I said.

"It's perfect. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back," Harry said." Now, I want all of you to tell the other members that our first practice will be on Wednesday."

* * *

**The next chapter will skip from scene to scene, just giving you a heads up.**


	12. Dumbeldore's Army

Dumbledore's Army

Chapter twelve

* * *

**I am so sorry! This one took me forever. I had to try and make the different parts flow together. I think I did OK. **

**And it's the longest chapter yet! Woo-Hoo!**

**Oh, and one more thing. I don't own Billy Madison. I wish I did because the movie is awesome. I just used some lines from it. **

* * *

Sunday went by, Monday went by, Tuesday went by, and before I knew it, Wednesday came knocking on my front door. I was pretty excited for today believe it or not. Harry and I kept on thinking of what to do for the first lesson. At the moment, our ideas rested at making sure that everyone could do Expelliarmus correctly or the summoning charm. I had talked to Allie and Jess on Monday and asked for their input and thought we should go for the basics first and do Expelliarmus. That's what my idea was too, but since when does Harry ever agree with me?

And speaking of Allie and Jess, we seemed to hit it off right away. They were really cool. Who would have though American's could be like that? That goes to show that anything can happen at Hogwarts. Anyway, whenever they were free. And by free I mean not attached to Fred and George at the hip, Hermione and I would hang out with them in the common room and talk about girl stuff. You know, like guys and stuff. I guess you could call us best buddies.

So, at around six that night we all stood in the Room of Requirement waiting to begin. Everyone was present but one. Take a wild guess at whom. Harry. Now why would he be late? I think I'd have to have a talk with him later.

"Where is he?" I asked Hermione." It's not like him to be ten minutes late, for anything."

"Maybe Umbridge got to him." Ginny said.

"Well, I'm tired of standing here, so we might as well get started. Does that sound cool with everyone?" I asked the others. They nodded in agreement." OK, Harry and I decided to start with the easy stuff and work our way up. That being said, I want everyone to make two single file lines from here back and have your wands at the ready," I pointed." The first spell we're going to perfect is Expelliarmus." Zacharias Smith, a Huffelpuff, snickered." What's so funny?"

"Expelliarmus, are you serious?" He asked.

"Are you doubting me, Smith?"

"I just think it's a silly idea. Everyone should know how to you that spell already." He said.

"OK, Smith, show me what you got," I walked in front of him." If you think you can do this spell so well, try it on me."

"I can't do that to a girl." He exclaimed.

"Why not? Are you too much of a pussy?" I asked.

"No, but-"

"Then go for it if you think you know everything!"

"Fine!" He shouted holding out his wand." Expelliarmus!" His wand backfired and crashed into the wall.

"Oh yeah, everyone knows how to do this spell." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"I want everyone to copy down the text five times for maximum potential." Umbridge walked through the aisle of the desks the following day in Defense. There will be no need to talk."

"No need to think is more like it." Hermione mumbled under her breath so that no one could her but me.

"You got that right." I replied.

"Wands away." She told Neville. At least he was practicing. When Harry showed up at the meeting, Neville went to go try Expelliarmus on the Death Eater we had conjured up and let's just say it didn't go so well.

When's your next meeting?

_Thank god, my phone is one silent_

**Tomorrow at six**

**Why?**

I want you to cash in what you own me

**Why's that?**

You owe me remember

And you promised

**I think I could sneak out**

**Where and When?**

Astronomy Tower 

10 tonight?

**I think that will work**

**See ya then**

"How many times does it take for you to understand that that 'thing' shouldn't be out in my class," Umbridge looked at me with her cold, beady eyes." Give it to me NOW!"

_What would she do with it? _

_Go through it and rat you and Draco out_

_OH shit that would be bad_

I didn't have much of a choice so I did what I had to do. I gave her my phone. Once in her hand, she began looking at it from every angle. What did she think it was going to do? Blow up? Actually that would be a pretty funny idea.

"Who is this Derrick person?" She asked aloud. All eyes turned to me.

_Aw hell_

"He's my-"BOOM!

A girl in the back of the classroom shrieked and backed away from the door.

"What was that?" Umbridge asked.

"I don't know Professor, but I think something exploded out in the corridor." The girl whimpered.

_Cry baby_

Umbridge threw my phone, so hard that I thought it was about to break. Quickly, she walked out into the hall but not without ordering us to continue finishing our work.

You're welcome

Looking back towards the back I saw Draco looking at me with a smirk on his face.

_What did he do?_

_Well I'll find out tonight_

"Hermione, I'm going to need you to cover for me tonight." I said changing from my robes into a pair of jeans and a really cute top Aunt Petunia bought me for my birthday.

"Why, where are you going?" She asked from her bed, her Transfiguration book in her lap.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," I smiled." Just, if you see Harry, tell him I'm sleeping or something."

"Oh, I get it. You're going somewhere with a certain someone aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yup," I answered." How do I look?"

"Fine," She replied." Don't worry about, Harry. I got it covered."

"Thank you," I hugged her." I'll see you at; I don't know whenever I get back."

"Any idea when that would be?"

"Not in the slightest."

"OK, have fun."

"Will do." I left the room.

_Remind me again why we picked the Astronomy Tower?_

I never really though about how may steps it took to get up to the Astronomy Tower until now. I hope for as long as I am at Hogwarts I never have to come here again. Ever. I got to my destination and went out to the railing. The stars were shining brightly, and the moon was by a sliver in the inky, black sky. Taking a deep breath, I let all of my anger from Defense and the D. A. escape. Night seemed to have that kind of effect on my.

"It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" Draco asked wrapping his arms around in waist.

"Very," I replied." I told you I keep my promises. Now remind me again why we came all the way up here."

"Because it's Thursday so that means that there are no classes up here, and no one would want to come up here this late so we're good."

"You are so smart."

"I know right." I laughed.

"So what do you want to do? " I asked." You have me, up here, alone in the dead of night,"

"Well, I could think of three things I would want to do. One would involve some ice cubes and a nine iron. The second would involve a buffalo. And the third one, I'd bring back some of those ice cubes and switch it to a pitching wedge."

"You and your saying of movie lines," I shook my head." How many times have you watched Billy Madison?"(AN: I LOVE THAT MOVIE! I think neveryone who reads this should go rent it or see it or something.)

"Too many."

"That's what I thought." He kissed me.

It was soft and gentle. Another good thing to help me forget all of the bull shit in my life at the moment.

"How did you actually manage to get Umbridge to leave the class?" I asked when we broke apart.

"It's a secret." He answered.

"You can trust me."

"If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore then would it?" He asked.

"No, but can you give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"You are so mean." I crossed my arms across my chest.

"I don't think you would believe me anyway. It's a bit hard to take in."

"Try me."

"Ok, I have some problems."

"No. I never would have guessed." I laughed.

"No, I mean I'm not like other guys."

"I know. That's what I like about you."

"That's not what I meant, but ok."

So for the next two hours, we talked and snogged and talked and snogged some more. Time escaped us because we left the tower at half past midnight. I didn't get back to the common room until ten of one, and if I didn't get some sleep; I don't even want to get into that.

* * *

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells one could use in a duel and since Haylee and I both agreed on the idea, we decided to demonstrate," He pulled out his wand at the other end of the room." Ready?"

"I think the real question is are you ready," I said." Because I am so ready."

_This is going to be so awesome!_

_I don't even think he'll do it, he's too soft_

"Stupefy!" He shouted out of no where, but I didn't feel it.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked.

"Do what? I didn't do anything." I answered.

"You blocked the spell. Without saying anything." Hermione told me.

"OK, so I can do that, big deal."

"You didn't use your wand either." Luna added.

"What?" I asked." How is that possible?

"You're not a normal witch, remember."

"Oh yeah," I said." That makes a lot of sense. Ok, let's get back to Stupefying. Everyone grab a partner and start beating the crap outta each other."

"That's not very nice, Haylee." Harry said.

"So sue me," I chuckled." Fine, how about another pair goes? Ron, Hermione, you up for it?"

"Sure," Hermione beamed." Come on, Ron."

"This should be good," I whispered under my breath. I went over to Fred, George, Jess and Allie." One sickle, Hermione beats him to it."

"One Knut on Ron." Fred said.

"I'm with Haylee on this one," Allie and Jess said." Sorry, guys."

"Come on, Ron!" Fred shouted."

"Not gonna happen." I told the girls.

"Hermione's too good."

"Just you wait. Ron will get her." George said.

_Doubt it_

Everyone remained silent as Ron and Hermione spread apart from one another. Wands at the ready, they waited for when the other was going to stun the other. And as soon as Ron began to lift his wand, Hermione stunned him. Causing Ron to fly back.

"I believe you owe the three of us one Knut each," I grinned." Good job, Hermione!"

"You three are so evil." They paid us.

"That we are."

The meeting was over. Nigel went out first to make sure the coast was clear, which it just so happened to be. We've been good at not getting caught so far. Knock on wood.

Hermione, Ginny, and I were the last ones to leave. We made sure the door was completely gone before we headed back up to the common room. The corridors were completely empty.

"I can't believe that this is going so well." Ginny laughed.

"You might want to rethink that statement."

The three of us jumped in our spots. What the hell?

"You are such an ass, Draco Malfoy!" I yelled." Give me heart attack, why don't cha?"

He was leaning against the wall across from us. Arms folded across his chest. He was laughing at us.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ginny asked.

"You should have seen your faces. I wish I had my camera," He answered." And I was waiting for Haylee. Is that a crime?"

"No, and why should I rethink my question?"

"That's why I came here. I was planning on telling Haylee, alone, but you two are here so I guess it will have to wait." Draco told Ginny.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Umbridge is going to put up a new decree tomorrow that's going to let her question anyone who she believes is participating in banned activities outside of the classroom." Draco explained.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I'm a Slytherin. Slytherin's know these kinds of things."

"Lovely," I sighed." Do you guys mind covering for me again?"

"Go." They said.

"Thanks guys," I smiled walking to Draco's side." You guys are the best."

"We never had this conversation." He said.

"Right."

"Got it."

And sure enough Draco had been right. The next morning Filtch climbed up the ladder and hung the decree up. What a good way to start the day. She called Harry and me first. Wonder why? We went up to her office and she asked us if we wanted any tea. I refused. She probably put in Veritaserum or something.

"What have you two been doing after your classes?" She asked.

"Homework."

"Hanging out with my friends."

"Are you doing anything against my decrees?"

_Absolutely_

"No." We said.

"Very well, you may go."

_That was easy. I just hope no one takes the tea_

"That was a little too easy wasn't it?" Harry asked as we walked to the Great Hall for lunch before heading back to the common room to study for these stupid O.W.L. exams. Since it was Thursday, we had the rest of the day off. How cool?

"Yes," I replied." She didn't figure out anything because she had no evidence against us. If we took the tea we would have been screwed."

'What do you mean?"

"She spiked the tea with Veritaserum." I said.

"How do you know?"

"I can just tell," I sat down beside Hermione." Can you help me out with our Ancient Ruins paper? I have no idea what to do."

"Sure, I finished mine yesterday." She answered.

"Surprise surprise." Ron stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of corn.

"Nice, Ron," He looked like a hamster." When Umbridge calls you to be questioned, don't take the tea. It's spiked."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, tell the others to if you see them. If anyone takes it we're in so much trouble." I said.

"You got it." She saluted me like I was an army general.

"OK, that was a little much."

"Sorry."

* * *

"All right guys, today we're going to focus on concentration," I started." Concentration is critical when dueling an opponent. Lose your concentration and you're as good as dead."

"That makes me feel loads better." Neville said.

"You can do it, Neville. Just focus. Let's see, everyone gather in a circle around Nigel," I told them." Now with the power of concentration, I want all of you to keep Nigel floating in the air for as long as possible."

"Is that safe?" Nigel asked looking terrified.

"Completely," I answered him." Everyone ready? Ok, let's begin."

Slowly but surely I got Nigel up into the air. Everybody raised their wands and managed to keep Nigel in the air without Harry and me to help.

"They're doing pretty well," I said satisfied." What do you say we try and make it a bit more challenging?"

"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Try to get some people to not concentrate." I said weaving in and out of them.

"You are an evil little sister." Harry chuckled.

_I am aren't I? Now how to distract people?_

"Ron, do you know what time it is?" I asked.

"Yeah it's-WOAH!" He almost dropped Nigel flat on his face." You did that on purpose."

"You need to focus, don't let anything distract you." I informed him.

"Here raise your wand a little higher." I saw Harry helping Cho.

_Oh hell no!_

But it did cause Cho to loose her ability to focus because Nigel came crashing down to the ground. Face first.

"I'm ok;" He brushed himself off." Yeah, I'm good."

_Way to go Harry. That's not what I had in mind_

"Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may sign up in the High Inquisitors office."

"Who in their right mind would want to do that?" I asked from my bed. Many papers to study from surrounded me. Why did they have to give us so much work right before Christmas?

"Slytherins," Hermione answered." There, I'm done with Potions until we get back. What's wrong, Haylee?"

"You don't think he would do you?" I fell onto my back staring the plain ceiling.

"Honestly, he probably will because all of his buddies will," She said." Don't worry about it. It won't affect anything between you two."

"How do you know?"

"I see the way you two look at each other. You care about one another too much to let something as stupid as this to screw it up."

"That's deep, Hermione." I laughed.

"Thanks."

"But I swear to god if he rats us out-"

"He won't because he knows how important this is to you."

"Hermione, since when are you such an expert on this stuff? Have you been watching a lot of Dr. Phil?"

"Not more than I normally do."

I breathed in deeply and snatched my phone from the night stand beside me.

**You joined didn't you?**

Yeah

It's not like I had a choice

**Everyone has a choice Draco**

Not with something like this

It's like it was meant to happen

Nott Crabbe and Goyle practically drug me to her office

**Oh really?**

Yes

**You swear?**

Most defiantly

**Just try not to rat us out**

I can do that

**Cool**

**I'll see you tomorrow**

Love you

**Love you more**

Doubt it

**Ha ha**

**Bye**

"He joined."

"I'm not that surprised."

"I know, but still…"I wondered aloud.

* * *

"OK all this is the last meeting before Christmas break so let's hold nothing back," Harry said." Believe in yourselves and you can do anything you set your mind to."

"That's deep, Harry," I said." Even for you."

"Shut up."

"Expelliarmus!" Neville shouted causing Pavarti's wand to jump from her hand.

"You did it Neville!" I hugged him." Good job. I knew you could do it."

"Well done, Neville." Harry congratulated him.

"I knew I could do it," Neville smiled." Thanks a lot guys."

After an hour of practice or more the lesson was over. I was going to miss it. Sneaking around teaching others awesome spells and such. But, we would be continuing when classes resumed. I could wait. And the Inquisitorial Squad had dent caught us. Yet. Hopefully they never will. I just hope that Draco would keep up his end of the bargain.

"Well, that's it for this lesson, and we're not going to see each other until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own and well done everyone. You've all been doing a fantastic job." We all clapped and dispersed.

"Good job, guys. This was an awesome idea." Ginny came up to us.

"I agree." Allie added.

"It was so much fun." Jess said.

"What do you say we all meet up in the common room later? I have somewhere to be." I asked.

"And where would that be?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, where?"

_Those two are so nosey_

"She has to meet her boyfriend." Hermione explained for me.

"Yeah, that. Thanks Hermione."

"That's why I'm here." They laughed.

"I have the weirdest friends." I said to myself leaving the room.

"You think?" Draco asked.

"Is that like your signature pose or something? Because I can do it too." I mirrored him.

"No, it just works for me," He walked over, pulling me close." How was the last D.A. meeting of the year."

"Really good actually. Neville finally got Expelliarmus right."

"Good for him."

"You're just saying that aren't you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks for trying," I laughed a little." So this is the last time I get to see you before Christmas. What do you want to do?"

"Stay out here and snog in the hallway." He answered.

"As much fun as that sounds, I think we should go somewhere first, just incase a Prefect comes around. We could wait until everyone comes out of the Room of Requirement and then go in there?"

"I like that idea. It's almost as good as mine."

"You're such a loser." I giggled.

Five minutes later, Harry and Cho left. Alone. That's rather odd isn't it?

"What could they have been doing in there for five minutes?" I asked.

"Are you really asking that question?"

"What? I- oh. EW! Come on Harry, have better taste than that." Draco chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, let's go I'm tired of standing."

"I can't believe my brother kissed Cho Chang." I mumbled.

"They did more than that, Haylee. Do you honestly think they just kissed for five minutes? They probably snogged each other senseless."

"Stop it! That's giving me a really bad mental picture!" I covered my eyes.

"Calm down, Haylee. I was just kidding." He said.

"It didn't sound like it. And now I'm going to have that image branded into my mind forever," I glared." You gonna have to make it up to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He kissed me. Do I really need to go on and say what we did? No? That's what I thought.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Yay or Nay?**


	13. Dreams Suck Sometimes

Dreams Suck Sometimes

Chapter thirteen

* * *

**Sorry this one is not as long. I just wanted to get it up before I went up to camp over Memorial Day.**  
**So I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Since we have gym shows at my gym this week, I don't have practice. I just have to be there for my show, and coach. Maybe I could get up another chapter before I leave on Friday. If not, you'll have to wait until when I get back. Sorry :( **

* * *

"So what are you going to do for Christmas?" I asked Draco a few hours later.

"I have to go home this year." He answered.

"You don't sound so enthused." I pointed out.

"You try going to one of my mother's Christmas balls and you tell me what you think."

"I take it you don't like them that much then."

"None what's so freaking ever. What about you? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm spending Christmas at Headquarter with everyone," I replied." It's going to be so boring. There is nothing to do there. I hope Christmas goes fast so I can get back here."

"It can't be that bad."

"Wanna take my place for me?" I asked.

"You're kidding me right?"

"That's what I thought," I stood up." I'll see you on the train tomorrow. I still have to pack."

"Aw, shit. Me too."

"Good thing I remembered. That makes me the smart one in our relationship." I laughed.

"Oh yeah." He replied sarcastically.

* * *

"Where were you?" Hermione yelled at me in a hushed tone when I walked into my room." It's almost five!"

"Sorry, we lost track of time." I apologized hopping onto my bed.

"Haylee, you didn't um-"

"Oh god Hermione. No. That's disgusting," I said." I'm not that kind of person."

"I know, but Harry was getting really up tight earlier, when you didn't come back." Hermione told me.

"He needs to chill." I muttered.

"He's just being a brother."

"I think he can take it down a notch," I said." If I go to sleep what would I get? An hour or two of sleep?"

"I wouldn't even bother." Hermione replied.

"You're right I could sleep on the train," I said." You are so smart, Hermione."

"I try," She said." You might want to change though. I could be a bit suspicious wearing the same thing as you did yesterday."

"True that. I'll be right back;" I grabbed some clothes from my trunk and went to the bathroom." You will never believe what Draco and I saw tonight."

"What?" She asked.

"Harry and Cho were leaving the Room of Requirement. Together. Alone."

"I know. Harry told us all about it."

"So he did kiss her. I knew it!"

"It's not going to work out though. I have a feeling."

"I hope not," I said." I hate that girl so much."

"Care to explain why?" Hermione asked.

"She's just using Harry to get over Cedric."

"That's what I said. But Harry wouldn't listen to me." Hermione added when I came out of the bathroom.

"He is so stupid sometimes."

"Hermione! Haylee! McGonagall wants you two immediately! Something bad happened." Ginny burst into our room. Her eyes were puffy and red, as though she were crying.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" I asked.

"She'll explain later. Come on!"

The three of us sprinted down the stairs to the common room. McGonagall, Harry, Ron and the twins were there. They seemed to be crying too.

"What's going on guys?" I asked.

"Pack your things as quickly as you can. You all are to Floo to Headquarters." McGonagall instructed.

"But-"

"No buts now go."

_So much for explaining_

"What do you think is wrong?" I asked stuffing all of my belongings into my trunk." I've never seen the twins cry?"

"Must have been something really bad because I haven't either." Hermione replied.

"I wish I knew."

"Me too," Hermione said.

"There, finished. Let's head out." I grabbed my stuff.

We went back to the common room and all of us stood in front of the fireplace. McGonagall handed each of us a handful of Floo powder and stood back.

"I hope everything will be all right." Were her last words before leaving us.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I looked at the others.

"Harry had a nightmare that a snake attacked our father." Ron answered.

"That's horrible," Hermione gasped." But it's only a dream. I don't understand."

"That's the thing, Hermione," Harry spoke." It wasn't a dream. Mr. Weasley is in St. Mungo's right now." Our jaws hit the floor.

"Oh my god, is he OK?" I asked.

"That's why we're leaving now. So my mom can tell us." Ginny said.

"But wait," Hermione said." If Harry had the dream. Why didn't Haylee? Aren't they supossed to be linked or something?"

"I don't know." I answered." That is a good question though. Why didn't I have the dream?"

"Maybe because you were doing something else." Harry said looking away from me.

"Oh my god! Harry, I did not do anything. I swear!" I shouted.

"What are you two arguing about?" Fred asked.

"Don't bother asking," I glared at my brother." Harry's just being a dick. Besides, what are we doing standing here? Don't we have some place to get to? Grimmuald Place!" I shouted stepping into the fireplace.

* * *

**It's no that great, but once again I just wanted to get it out before I leave.  
The next chapter will be Christmas at Grimmuald Place!**


	14. I'll Be

I'll Be

**Chapter fourteen**

* * *

_The strands in your eyes_  
_That color them wonderful_  
_Stop me and steal my breath_  
_And emeralds from mountains_  
_Thrust towards the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth_

_And tell me that we belong together_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache_  
_That hangs from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life- I'll Be by Edwin McCain_

* * *

**All right, the next chapter is out! Sorry it took me so long. I was at camp all weekend and didn't have time to go on the computer.**

**There is one thing I would like to say, however. I think the Deathly Hallows is going to suck now. Why? Did you see those epilouge pictures? Eww! I mean really, they had to make Dan look the best. I know that, but aren't they supposed to be 39 or something? Dan's close, but Rupert looks 40 to me and what the hell did they do to Tom? He looks like 85 or something, and what's with the beard thing? I wanted them to age like George Clooney you know. **

**OK, I'm done ranting go ahead and read. I know how badly you want too :)**

* * *

Snow was falling from the sky in blankets and it didn't look like it was about to stop anytime soon. Headquarters was decorated to the finest with Christmas décor. Mrs. Weasley had out done herself.

All of the Weasley children, Hermione and I were gathered around the table waiting to start giving out presents. The only thing we were waiting for was Mr. Weasley. He was supposed to be coming back from St. Mungo's today.

"Here we go," Mrs. Weasley rolled her husband in, in a wheelchair." Daddy's back." We all clapped. He was OK, and that was a miracle. I guess that just goes to show that horrible dreams can be good sometimes." All right children, have a seat. It's time for presents."

Mrs. Weasley handed out the gifts to everyone. Ron got a very large box. He usually doesn't get a big box. Inside the box was a very nifty sweater that Mrs. Weasley knitted for him, and Fred and George had received matching scarves. Ron looked at it funny with a quizzical look. Hermione and I smiled. He never seemed to like the homemade presents from his mother. Personally, I found them really nice and incredibly creative. It's the thought that counts right?

Harry walked up to me and placed a small gift in front of me. The small box was wrapped in a silver paper.

"What's this?" I asked.

"A present for you. It was on your bed." Harry answered having a seat next to Ron.

"Open it, Haylee." Ginny said.

"No, I'm gonna wait till I'm on my death bed to open it." I joked ripping off the paper. Ginny, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and I all gasped.

_Oh my god_

"Is that a real ruby?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think so." I answered.

"You think?" Hermione asked." It has real written all over it."

"Who do you think gave that to you, Haylee?" Mr. Weasley spoke as loud as he could without causing himself pain.

"Her boyfriend." Ginny and Hermione chorused.

"Shut up." I exclaimed while my face got red.

"You have a boyfriend?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes she does." They answered for me.

"Are you OK, with that Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked him.

"Yeah, I met him over the summer. He's a cool guy." He answered.

_I wish I had a tape recorder right now_

"Haylee look, it's engraved." Hermione pointed out.

"What?" I asked.

"Right there." She pointed at the back.

**_My one and only_**

"Awe, that's so cute." Ginny gushed.

"Cute? Try romantic," Hermione said." Who would have thought that he had it in him?"

"What can I say? He's full of surprises." I smiled.

"How much do you think it cost him?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Nor do I care," I fastened the necklace around my neck." How does it look?"

"Beautiful."

"Stunning."

"Gorgeous." I so have to thank Draco later.

"Now that the gifts are finished," Mr. Weasley held up his glass." I would like to make a toast. A Christmas toast to Harry Potter. Without whom, I would not be here today. Harry."

"Harry." We all said before taking a drink.

"Excuse me all, but I have a very important message to send." I excused myself from the table where everyone began to chat about the New Year and what it would bring.

As fast as I could without tripping on the stairs, which I have done believe it or not, I ran to my room and jumped onto my bed and grabbed my phone

**You are the best boyfriend EVER!**

I take it you like your preset then

**Like it?**

**I love it**

**It's so beautiful, Draco**

**Thank you**

It's nothing

**Nothing?**

**Are you serious?**

**It looks like it cost you a fortune**

Not really

Think of it as a one year anniversary present

**Oh my god I almost forgot about that**

**Can you believe that it's been one year already?**

No

It went by way to fast

**Agreed**

**So how are things over there with you?**

Ok I guess

Voldemort didn't show up so that's a plus

**Defiantly**

**Ugh, g2g **

**Annoying brother is eves-dropping**

**Thanks again**

Ha Ha

No problem

See you at school

**Love you**

Love you 2

"Yes, Harry?" I asked flipping onto my back.

"Sirius wants to have a little family talk." He said.

"Ok," I hopped off the bed." What about?"

"Beats me. Come on." I followed him down the stair into a room I had not seemed to notice before. Sirius stood inside, next to the spot where his name was. The picture burned from the wall.

"My mother did that to me when I ran away." Sirius said.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Your dad's," He smiled." I was always welcomed at the Potter's."

"So you grew up here?" Harry asked him.

"Yes," He nodded." This is my parent's house. Many horrible memories behind these walls."

"Is that why you ran away?" I asked.

"Somewhat. My parents and their pure blood mania was the main reason of course."

"I still don't understand why they think they're such hot stuff. I mean, we're all human." I said.

"That's what your mother always said, Haylee." Sirius told me." You are so much alike. You are too, Harry."

"Sorry, to interrupt but, we need to get going." Hermione said from the door way.

"That's quite all right, Hermione." Sirius said." When all of this is said and done we'll be a proper family." He told us and gave us a hug.

"Bye Sirius." We said.

_Time to go back to Hogwarts_

* * *

**Aww, so cute! Thanks to all who have been reviewing too! **


	15. Caught

Caught

Chapter fifteen

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I had a lot of homework for the last couple days. I have finals on Thursday and Firday and a speech tomorrow. But, hey, it's a long chapter. And what about those MTV movie awards? Best Villian! I knew he was going to win, the other choices weren't that great, and the clip for the Deathly Hallows was awesome too!**

* * *

"…it was so pretty there. The white sandy beaches, the clear, blue ocean water, and no snow in sight." Allie and Jess explained to me once we got back to Hogwarts. They had spent their Christmas break in the Cayman Islands and by the way they described it, it sounded amazing." How was your vacation away from school?"

"All right." I shrugged.

"Bull!" They shouted." Ginny told us what happened over break."

"What?" I shouted causing a few heads to turn." I told them not to tell anyone! What are you going to do? Tell me how bad of a choice I'm making?"

"No, we're not, Haylee," They said." Ginny and Hermione told us the whole story because we were being nosey, and we just think it's adorable."

"You're just saying that because you're older than me."

"NO, because it's true," Jess said." That and I kinda figured something was going on between you two when I saw you that one time when we were testing in that one classroom."

_I knew it_

"Fine, but since you know my little secret you must swear that you won't tell anyone. And I mean ANYONE, understand?" I told them.

"Your secret is safe with us." They answered at the same time. God that was starting to creep me out. It was even worse than the twins, and that's hard to do.

"Good."

"Haylee!" I heard Hermione's voice shouting over the other students walking by." Haylee!"

"What?" I yelled back.

"Hagrid's back." She answered excitedly.

"Oh," I turned to Allie and Jess." I'll see you guys later." I sprinted with Hermione to Hagrid's hut.

"Bye." They waved.

Harry and Ron joined us as we raced down the hill. We got to his door and were about to open it, when Umbridge's voice could be heard through the door.

"I'll ask you one more time. Where have you been?" We sneakily wandered over to the window so we could see inside the hut. Hagrid's back was facing us and I could just see the outline of Umbridge.

"I'm telling you, I've been away for me health." Hagrid answered. I could have sworn Umbridge looked directly at us from over Hagrid's shoulder.

"Your health?" She asked.

"Yeah, a bit of fresh air. You know."

_Dumb move Hagrid, there's no way she'll believe that_

"Oh, yes, as Game's Keeper, fresh air must be difficult to come by. If I were you I wouldn't get too comfortable. As a matter of fact, I wouldn't even bother unpacking at all." She smiled walking towards the door.

_Told ya, try and sneak your way out of that one_

"Move back, she's coming out." I whispered.

She stepped out of the hut in an awful looking pink jacket and horrible perfume. It smelt like dead fish. Gross! She sniffed the surrounding air and pulled out the vile of the nasty smelling liquid and sprayed it everywhere. I couldn't breath.

_That is so nasty!_

We watched as she headed back up to the castle and without being noticed snuck in through the door.

"Hagrid, is everything all right?" Hermione asked him.

He motioned us to have a seat at the table and told us what was up.

"This is top secret understand," We nodded, waiting for him to continue." Dumbledore sent me to parlay with the Giants."

_Like in Pirates of the Caribbean?_

"Giants?" He shushed me." You found them?"

"They're not that hard to find. They're big ya see."

"Right sorry."

"Anyway, I was trying to convince them to join the cause, but I wasn't the only one."

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded.

"They were trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who." He explained.

"Did they?" We asked.

"I don't know. I gave them Dumbledore's message. I suppose that a few of them remembered that he was kind to them." He answered.

"Did they do this to you?" I asked.

"Not really, no," Hagrid put the cold cut over his eye and Fang barked." Oh take it you dozy dog." Fang ate the whole piece of meat in one bite.

A cold breeze blew through the wood and sent a shiver down my spine. A loud boom of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"It's changing out there," Hagrid looked through the window." Just like last time. There's a storm coming, as we best be ready when she does."

* * *

_**Mass breakout for Azkaban**_

That's what was all over the Daily Prophet the next day. And Fudge was blaming the whole thing on Sirius. Shocker. The five of us walked down between two of the long tables.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge that this could happen," Hermione said." Now he's going to get us all killed because he can't face the truth."

"Harry, Haylee," Seamus stood up when we passed him." I uh, wanted to apologize. Now even my mom is saying the Daily Prophet's version doesn't add up. What I really am trying to say is that, I believe you."

_Score!_

"Thanks, Seamus. That means a lot." I smiled." But don't we have somewhere to be." I added in a hushed tone so we could not be over heard.

"Yes, we do. Let's head out." Ron said.

"OK, all," I announced throughout the room." This is probably one of the most advanced spells one could learn at Hogwarts. The Patronus charm. The trick is to think of a happy memory. The happiest memory you can."

"Can we have a demonstration?" Allie asked.

"Absolutely," I answered." Harry, care to help me out?"

"Sure."

"Expecto Patronum!" We shouted.

A stag and a panther danced around the room. The others stood in awe.

"I want to do that!" Allie shouted.

"Me too!" Jess replied.

Everyone spread out and practiced. Whoever could get there Patronus would be my hero. If they could get it in one day, that would be awesome. It took Harry and me a while, and before Harry and I knew it, a few people got theirs to appear.

"Fantastic Ginny!" Harry told her when a horse galloped above her head.

"Hey, Haylee!" Jess and Allie shouted." Check it out!"

They casted their Patronuses and I looked at them funny. One was a baby Tyrannosaurus Rex and the other was a puffer fish.

"What the heck?" I asked." Those are the randomest Patronuses I have ever seen."

"Hey now. Don't be hatin' on Chomper and Fluffy."

"Chomper and Fluffy?" I asked." And what, are you trying to be gangsters or something?"

"You know it home skilly bisket." They tried to be all cool and such.

"Epic fail." I laughed walking over to my bag. My phone was buzzing up a storm

Get outta there

Umbridge is coming!

Chang gave in

"Harry!" I shouted but it was too late. A large blast burst through the wall. Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad stood in the way of our only escape.

"Get them." She said.

Harry and I were grabbed and taken to Dumbledore's office. I didn't know what happened to the others. I had no idea. Dumbledore was at his desk and the minister and Percy were there as well.

"You see here Minister," Umbridge handed him the parchment with Dumbledore's Army written across the top." This proves my theories all along. They have been having these secret meetings to help Dumbledore in order to take over the ministry."

"No," Harry added." This was our idea. Dumbledore had nothing to do with-"

"Very noble of you, Harry. But the parchment says Dumbledore's Army. Not Potter's," Dumbledore said." I told Harry and Haylee to start up this organization and I and I alone are responsible for these activities."

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Dawlish, Shacklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban. To await trial for conspiracy and sedition." Fudge stated.

"Ah, but I fear we have hit a little snag," Dumbledore stood." You seem to be saying that I would, what was the phrase? Come quietly? Well, I can tell you this Minister, I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this," Umbridge hissed." Take him!"

Dumbledore turned to us and winked. What was he up to? Fawkes flew above us with a loud cry and right before our eyes, they both vanished into a funnel of fire.

"Where did he go?" I whispered to Harry.

"I don't know?" He answered.

The second Dumbledore was gone, Umbridge took over. She was the new Headmistress. Someone please kill me. Please? Anyone?

"This sucks," I said at dinner." How are we going to survive- oh hey Bailey. What's up?"

"I was told to give you this," She handed me a letter." Bye guys." She waved.

"What is it?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food. Not that that was a huge surprise.

I opened the letter and let my eyes roam the page.

_Dear Miss. Potter,_

_Due to an incident that had happened over the summer, I would like for you to come to my office at nine o' clock sharp. No exceptions!_

_Professor Snape_

_That's weird. What did I do?_

I looked at my phone and saw that it was five of. I stood up and told my guys I'd see them back in the common room. What could Snape want? The dungeons were vacant when I walked down the hall towards Snape's office. What did I do? The only thing I could think of was the Dementor, but that was taken care of. I let out a loud sigh and opened the door.

"Right on time, Miss. Potter," Snape said." We've been waiting."

"We?" I asked.

Draco came to his side.

"What is he-"

"Don't worry, Hay, he knows." Draco told me.

"You know?" I asked Snape.

"We all know."

_Stalkers_

"Fine, since I'm here. Can you tell me why I am?" I asked.

"Haylee, did you know you almost and could have killed that Polkiss boy this summer?" Snape asked.

_WHAT!_

"You can't be serious." I said.

"I am," Snape replied." Now if I'm not mistaken, something stopped you. Did it not?"

"Maybe?" I blushed deep red.

"It's a yes or no question. Did you or not?"

"Yes."

"That being said I want to try and recreate to situation and find a way to fix it if it ever happens again," Snape told me then turned to Draco." That's where you come in."

_Great_

Now if you remember what happened over the summer, Dudley's friend was being an ass and saying shit about Draco and how much better he, he being Piers, was than him. It pissed me off and I guess I almost killed him. Not that I knew at the time. So, that being said, Snape had to get me pissed off in order for anything to happen. And boy, did he do a good job. The power that I felt back in August surged through my body once more. My eyes changed to that awful scarlet color again and I could tell right than and there that I could very much kill Snape if I wanted. Did I want to? I don't know because all I could hear was Draco's voice and I collapsed into his arms. The power was gone like that.

"That is some scary shit." I breathed.

"You're telling me. Are you OK?" Draco asked.

"Fine, as a matter of fact."

"That's all I wanted to do. You may leave," Snape went to his desk." At least now we know what to do if it happens again."

"That's always a plus," I laughed as we left the room." I always knew you were good for something."

"Something?" He asked.

"I'm just joking," I giggled." You are so gulible."

* * *

**Like I said at the end of the first chapter, everything here has a point. Maybe not now, but it does. I swear! Only five more chapters left until year six. My personal favorite.**


	16. Grawp

Grawp

Chapter sixteen

* * *

**I am so sorry that I haven't been updating faster. I've been swamped with studying for finals, I've had the worst writer's block and the computer wasn't working, but it should be all good now. So go ahead and read since I know how mush you all want to. I also had some help from Jess, too. **

* * *

"Students are no to be within eight inches of each other."

_Good luck with that_

"Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit may come to my office."

_Not likely_

"Students will be questioned if suspected to be in banned activities."

_Didn't she already get all the people she wanted too?_

I thought we had the worst of it when Umbridge became the High Inquisitor, but by was I wrong. She was even worse when she was appointed the position of Headmistress. Umbridge got Filtch, who was like her personal slave, to take down all of the pictures and locked all of the doors in the castle. What was she afraid we were going to escape or something? I tried and it's next to impossible. So that idea is a bust.

Either way, escaping wouldn't have done me much good because I was stuck in detention with all of Dumbledore's Army, and Umbridge just so happened to pull out those lovely quills to write lines. Lucky me! It was completely silent while we wrote. Umbridge was standing up in front of us and behind her was an immense pendulum, swinging back and forth slowly. It only made time go that much slower. I just wanted to blow that piece of shit up. I probably could if I really wanted too.

The pain was just as bad as the first time. Maybe even a bit more. The original scars had healed awhile ago, but rewriting over it hurt like hell. I looked up at her every few seconds hoping she would burst into flames, but I had no such luck. She just continued to sip her tea. Bitch.

We were all in there for an hour. It was the longest hour of my life. I even think I was losing more blood than last time.

_I should go to the hospital wing_

We were allowed to leave and surprisingly, Chang was standing outside the doors. Waiting for us, but no one acknowledged her. No one. Including Harry. Serves her right for ratting us out. I hit her with my shoulder and walked towards the hospital wing to see if there was something to heal this cut faster than the last time. Thankfully it was the complete opposite direction from where the others were going.

Pushing open the large wooden doors, the wing was almost vacant. Almost.

"…..vial tonight and the pain should go away." Madam Pomfrey

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. It's been getting out of hand the last couple days."

"Not a problem, but you should be heading back off to your common room. Umbridge won't like anyone to be out this late."

"I think she- Haylee what are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question, Draco?" I asked." What are you doing here?"

"I asked first." He said.

"Detention with Umbridge," I sighed turning to Madame Pomfrey." You wouldn't happen to have anything to stop the flow of blood would you?"

"I can check. Have a seat." She walked back to her big cabinet full of potions.

"Your turn." I sat down on one of the beds.

"I've just been having bad headaches lately. The O.W.L.S. have been stressing me out." He sat beside me.

"The O.W.L.S have been stressing you out?" I asked." That sounds like something Hermione would say."

"So," He answered." What did Umbridge do this time?"

"Same thing as last time," I undid the fabric around my hand." Only it feels ten times worse."

The last bit of fabric came off the gashes. I winced in pain. My entire hand was red and the blood had not ceased. Madame Pomfrey came back with a tiny vile of liquid in her hand.

"Drink this," She instructed." It should cause the blood to stop and the wound to scab over."

_Lovely_

Putting the glass to my lips I drunk, and for the first time ever the potion actually tasted good. Not like all of the other ones we have to take. I looked at my left hand, and sure enough the bleeding hand stopped on command, and the gashes scabbed over.

_That's going to leave a nasty scar_

"Thanks, Madame Pomfrey." I jumped up.

"No problem," She walked back to her desk." And like I said before, you two might want to get back to your dormitories before you get caught from being out of bed."

"Fair enough. Coming?" I asked Draco.

"If I have too."

"Dork." I laughed as we left the wing.

"Am not."

"Whatever," I laughed again." So are you going to tell me what you were really doing in the hospital wing or-"

BOOM!

"What the hall was that?" I jumped.

"I have non idea," He answered." Let's go check it out."

"Oh yes, let's go to the place where something just exploded," I muttered walking beside Draco down the corridor that was filling with an odd smell." How could I be so stupid?"

"How can you so this to us!" I recognized the voice of Allie.

"You can't leave us here to rot in this hellhole!" And Jess.

"What do you think they're taking about?" I asked Draco.

"I don't know."

Jess became pissed and grabbed as many different vials of potions as she could and chucked it at Fred and George.

"What the bloody hell woman!" Fred yelled at his girlfriend.

"This isn't going to end well." I whispered.

"Definitely not," Draco agreed." We should get outta here." I nodded.

Taking my hand in his, we walked back towards my common room. No one was seen, the corridors were completely empty. It was silent as we walked, but it was comfortable.

Some time later Draco and I got to the seventh floor and the Fat Lady came into view.

"Password?" Her monotone voice asked.

"One second," I told her." See you in the morning?"

"Don't you always?" Draco asked kissing me softly.

"Just wanted to make sure," I broke away." Good night."

"Good night, Hay." He kissed me once more before heading back all the way to the dungeons.

"Password?" The Fat Lady sounded impatient.

"Mimbulus Mimbeltonia."

The door swung open and I entered. The fire was down to a dull glow and the room was empty. Sighing loudly I went up the staircase to the dormitory. To my surprise everyone was asleep. Normally Hermione would have been up asking me where I've been. I guess she finally took the hint.

Trudging to my trunk, I pulled out a pair of cotton sweatpants and a cami. Changing, I flopped onto my bed, turned to the side and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Fog covered the entire area of the grounds to next day. One could not see very far at all. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and I wandered down the covered bridge to get some air, since it felt like we had been suck in the castle for all eternity. I was shocked that Umbridge let us. I thought she would have had everyone under castle arrest or something along those lines.

"Do you guys think we could have gotten passed that old hag?" Ron asked.

Harry and I stopped and looked out at the- well fog I guess since we couldn't see the Black Lake.

"If it's anyone's fault it's ours Harry." Hermione said.

"Yeah, we talked you two into it." Ron added.

"But we agreed to this, guys," I spoke." I don't even think Dumbledore saw this coming."

"We tried so hard to help, and the only thing it did was make things worse." Harry sighed.

_Ok, I wouldn't go that far_

"Psst." A voice said.

"Hagrid?" I asked." What are you doing here?"

"I need your help with something." He answered.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Follow me."

_Please say he isn't taking us into the Forbidden Forest_

It is Hagrid, so of course that's where he took us.

"Hagrid, what are we doing in the forest?" Hermione asked him.

"Why couldn't you have just told us?" I added.

He didn't answer, just kept trucking through. A herd of Centaurs galloped ahead of us. I found it odd; you never get to see the Centaurs. Ever.

"I've never seen the Centaurs like this."Hagrid finally spoke.

"Hagrid, whats going on?" Hermione pleaded.

"I'm sorry I'm acting so mysterious around the four of you. I wouldn't be bothering you at all, but with Dumbledore gone I'll most likely be getting the sack any day now, and I couldn't leave without telling someone about him." He said.

"About who?" I asked.

I spoke too soon. A giant, Giant came into view. Why would Hagrid hid a giant?

"Grawpy, down here you great Buffoon." Hagrid laughed.

_What the hell?_

"I've brought you some company."

He advanced us with a great amount of speed. What was he going to do? Eat us? But thankfully, he was roped down so we were soon out of reach.

"I couldn't just leave him because, because he's my brother." Hagrid explained.

"Brother?" I asked.

"Half brother really," Hagrid announced." He's completely harmless just like I told ya. Just a little high spirited is all."

Hermione let out a blood curtailing scream when Grawp picked her up. Why wouldn't Hagrid do something!

"Hagrid, do something!" Ron shouted.

_Way to go Ron_

"Grawpy, you do not grab do you?"

_Yes, because talking is always the way to go_

Ron grabbed a large branch from one of the many dead trees and hit the giant in the leg. The branch broke in two.

_It was a goo try though_

"Grawp, put me down!" Hermione shouted." Now."

_Way to be assertive, Hermione_

Slowly but surely he did, and then took a few steps back. He was sad.

"Are you all right?" Ron asked.

"Fine, he needs a firm hand is all." Hermione said.

"I think you've got an admirer." Harry said while Grawp was making a loud ruckus.

He pulled out a pair of handle bars from a bike and chinked the bell.

_How did he get those?_

Grawp put it in front of the four of us and Hermione took it from him cautiously. He smiled and sat down on the forest floor causing the ground to shake.

"He gets all of his food and everything. I just need someone to look after him when I'm gone." Hagrid told us.

_If you get sacked that is_

"You will look after him, won't you? I'm the only family he's got."

_That sounds incredibly familiar. Where have I heard that one before?_

I looked at Harry, and he at me.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"We'll do it." Harry answered.

* * *

**Four more chapters! And why was Draco in the Hospital Wing?**


	17. OWLS

O.W.L.S.

Chapter seventeen

* * *

**Awesome another chapter! It's a bit short, but I really want to get fifth year done so I can get to number six. Because we all know that it's the best one. **

* * *

Writing, writing, and more writing. That's all you do when you're taking your O.W.L exams. Today's exam was Theory of Charms. How boring. My hand kept cramping up. Hermione's too. We were on our second roll of parchment.

_I am going to get all O's even if it kills me_

Umbridge had the pendulum out again. Just drop down and die already! Still no luck. A loud noise came from beyond the doors of the Great Hall. It made everyone stop writing and look back to see what was going on. Umbridge walked back to see what was interrupting. She opened the doors nothing was out there. Or so I thought.

Fred and George whizzed in on there brooms. They threw something in the air and everyone's papers went flying all throughout the room.

_I guess this exam is a bust_

Fireworks exploded above us and the entire room was pretty much disheveled. Fred and George wanted to go down in history I bet. Maybe that's what Jess and Allie were fighting about. As a matter of fact, I havn't seen them in a while. Guess they are pissed at each other.

Fred threw a small bomb looking thing at us and tiny fireworks burst in our faces. The look on Umbridge's face was priceless. If Fred and George got caught they were screwed. Filtch ran to her side and had the look of bewilderment on his face. If I was him, I would be pissed too. I wouldn't want to clean all this up when it was all said and done.

Fred and George gave each other the thumbs up, and tossed a huge firecracker into the air. Talk about saving the best for last. The bright, red sparks formed a dragon and began chasing Umbridge and Filtch out of the Great Hall. It 'ate' her and as it did so, all of the decrees shattered and fell to the cold, stone floor beneath. Defiantly one of the twins better pranks. If I do say so myself.

Umbridge stood in the door way not knowing what to do or say. That's the way it should be anyway. Shouldn't it? The twins zoomed by her and flew out to the court yard. We all followed to see what they would do next. Even a few other Professors came too, to see what all the ruckus was about.

The twins threw more explosives into the sky and it lit up with incredibly, bright light.

_I wonder how the twins made those_

The sparks joined together to make a large W in the sky. Those boys are such jokers. I'll tell you what.

"Hey, Hermione, do you think they'll make us finish the exam?" I asked her.

"I hope not," She answered looking at the sky." I don't think I can focus with this."

"Agreed."

From the corner of my eye, I could see that Ron was really enjoying this. He didn't want to take the Charms exam, now he didn't need too. Harry, on the other hand, didn't look so good. Something was wrong. Slowly, he made his way to the cobblestone underneath him. I went to his side.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sirius." Was all he said.

"What do you mean?"

"Get Hermione and Ron, I'll explain on the way." Harry got up and went back into the castle.

_?_

Following his instruction, I snagged Ron and Hermione from the crowd and without being noticed crept back into the castle.

"Now, what's wrong with Sirius?" I asked again.

"Voldemort was torturing him." Harry answered angrily as we went up the staircase.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

"I saw it didn't I?"

"Harry, please just listen to us," I said." What if Voldemort just wanted you to see this? What if he doesn't even have Sirius at all? He just wants you to go to the Ministry so he can get to you and kill you."

"But what if he does have Sirius?" Harry explained." What then? Am I supposed to let him die?"

"No, but-"

"But nothing," He shouted." I'm going to get Sirius, and we need to use the Floo Network to get to the Department of Mysteries."

"But Umbridge has all of the fireplaces locked." I exclaimed.

"Not all of them."

_I don't like where this is going, not one bit!_

Using Alohomora, we broke into Umbridge's office. Not a good idea at all. Harry went to the fireplace.

"Alert the Order if you can." Harry told us.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him." We're going with you."

"No, you're not." Harry argued.

"What will it take for you?" Hermione asked." We're in this together, whether you like it or not."

_You tell him Hermione_

"That you are!" Umbridge screamed from behind us.

_Oh shit, we are so screwed!_

**Oh No! They got caught by Umbridge! I wonder what's gonna happen? Oh, wait I already know you'll have to wait and see.**


	18. Fighter

Fighter

Chapter eighteen

* * *

**Oh yeah, two in one day! Call me butter, I'm on a roll! Maybe I'll be able to finish today. That would be awesome! This one is a bit dark and sinister. I think, I enjoyed writing it. Jess helped out again, too. **

* * *

Harry and I were strapped down in two chairs in her office. Talk about cruel and unusual punishment. My hands were turning blue from lack of circulation. The rest of the Inquisitorial Squad held the other D.A. members. The devil in pink got to our level and asked us questions about our actions.

_I wonder how much trouble I would get in if I spat in her face?_

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?"

"No, you mother-"She slapped my in the face. Hard. So hard that I could feel a bruise start to form already.

_Strike one_

"Don't you dare touch my sister like that!" Harry shouted. He got hit, too.

_Strike two_

Being a Potter sucks sometimes. I glared up at her toad-like face.

"You sent for me?" Snape asked from the door.

"Ah, yes," Umbrige smiled." The time has come for answers. Did you bring the Veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you had used the last of it. That being on Miss. Chang." Snape answered coolly.

_I knew it!_

"Unless you intend on poisoning them, I can not be of any use to you." He added turning to walk away but Harry interrupted.

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot in the place where it's hidden."

Snape turned to look at us like we were crazy.

"What? What is this Padfoot? What does it mean Snape?" Umbridge asked.

"No idea." He walked out.

"Well, I guess I have no alternative," Umbridge spoke softly." The Cruciatus Curse might loosen your tongues."

"But that's illegal." Hermione said.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him." She put the picture of him face down on his desk. Talk about extremely creepy.

"If you use the Cruciatus Curse on me, I'll kick your ass you mother fucker." I exclaimed.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Are you deaf?" I asked.

_I am so in for it now_

"That's it, I am sick and tired of you Potters," She said." You're first. Crabbe. Goyle." She instructed.

They each took one of my arms and held so tight I could not move.

_Get ready for strike three bitch! Three strikes and you're out_

To my right, Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Ron looked pissed as hell as did Harry, but they didn't know the trick up my sleeve. Maybe Harry did, but I wasn't sure.

"Crucio!" She shouted.

I've never felt anything so awful in my life. Thousands upon thousands of needles and knives punctured my skin it seemed like, and it wouldn't stop. The pain just kept coming and coming and coming. She kept shouting the curse for what seemed like an eternity, but I didn't scream. I wouldn't. I'm not weak! All I wanted her to do was stop. Just stop.

Finally, it went away. My muscles were yelling at me, and I wanted to lie down really bad. Every bone in my body felt broken, and I couldn't really move. It just hurt so much! I fell to my knees and dropped my head looking at the floor. The sound of shoes was all I could hear. Her hideously, pink colored shoes were in view, and that's what everything turned of the worst. For her at least.

Once again, the familiar force rippled through my body. Umbridge knelt down and looked at me. She wasn't happy at what she saw. I chuckled somewhat evilly and thrusted Crabbe and Goyle into the wall. Everyone in the room gasped. Somehow all of the pain that I had once before just melted away. Standing in front of Umbridge face to face, it was my turn to have some fun.

_What to do? What to do?_

I walked towards her, but she kept going backwards. Where was she trying to go? She hit the wall and was stuck. It must be my lucky day!

"Looks like you're stuck." I stated to obvious.

"What- how?" She stuttered.

"Like I would tell you," Grabbed her by the throat." Now what to do with you?" She was petrified.

"Haylee, stop this!" Hermione cried.

I turned to look at her. She was crying.

"Haylee's not here at the moment, please leave your massage after the beep." I answered her with a smirk on my face averting my gaze back to Umbridge.

"Haylee, NO!" Harry shouted.

_Too late_

Umbridge screamed so loud I thought God could have heard her.

_How's that for a taste of your own medicine?_

She collapsed to the ground, twitching. Perfect. Now she should know not to mess with a Potter. We fight back.

"Stop!"

"This isn't you, Haylee."

None of there words struck me. None of them would work. Only one thing would, and I'm pretty sure Draco wouldn't say it in front of the people in the room at the moment, so Umbridge was as good as dead. Hey, my wish was about to come true. Sweet!

"я тебя люблю!" Someone shouted and my whole world turned to darkness.

The only thing I could feel was being lifted and taken out the door to god knows where.

* * *

**OK, I bet some of you are confused. So, I'll explain. Point 1.) _ailcam_ asked me in a previous review if Haylee had a connection with Voldemort like Harry does, and I answered with a kinda. I think, I can't remember off the top of my head. What I wanted to happen was when Harry and Haylee were babies and Voldermort tried to kill them, Harry got the weird connection with Voldemort that involved the dreams and Haylee got the evil side. If that makes sense to anyone. I hope it does, because it's important to know in future stories. Point 2.) я тебя люблю is Russian for something, but I won't tell you what it means. I think you all can figure it out. Hopefully. OH and one more thing, should Sirius die? Or not?**


	19. He's Back! No Shit Sherlock!

He's Back! No Shit Sherlock

Chapter nineteen

* * *

**I am determined to finish this one today. There is only one chapter left!**

* * *

"Is she going to be OK?"

"She should, she was hurt badly from all of those curses though."

I began to come too. Opening my eyes, I could recognize hospital wing in a flash. Letting out a small moan and tried sitting up, but a hand was on my shoulder forcing me to lie back down.

"Take it easy dear. You're body has been through a lot today," Madame Pomfrey mixed up a potion." Drink this."

I did and then took in surroundings. I was the only one in the wing.

"What happened exactly?" I asked." If you don't mind me asking."

The door creaked open and Draco and Snape wandered inside.

"Is she awake yet?" Draco asked.

She nodded. I waved.

"Thank god," He came to my side." You have no idea how scared I was."

"Draco Malfoy, scared? No way." I laughed a little.

"It's not funny, Hay," He took my hand and entwined our fingers." Not being able to help. I swear, Haylee that was one of the scariest things I had ever seen."

"But you did help," I said." You made me stop. In a quite interesting way too I might add. I didn't know you knew Russian."

"Oh, Levi taught me along time ago." He blushed slightly.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," I laughed." I think Russian's a cool language.(AN: I want to learn Russian so bad!)

"At least I didn't kill anybody," I added." Where are Harry and the rest of the D.A.?"

"I believe they went to the Department of Mysteries." Snape butted in.

"I told him not to go. He never listens," I grumbled." How do I get there?"

"You can't be serious." Draco said.

"I am," I told them all." I need to make sure Harry doesn't do anything stupid, but he already did. So how am I getting to the Ministry?"

"Your best bet would be by Floo powder." Snape answered.

"OK," I sat up.

_That potion really worked_

"I'll be back;" I kissed Draco quickly." I promise."

"Don't die." He said.

"That's happy. I won't," I giggled." You can't get rid of me that easily.

I went to the fireplace and took a handful of Floo powder and shouted loud and clearly:

"The Ministry!"(AN: I don't know if there even is a fireplace in the Hospital Wing, but there is now.)

The green flames engulfed my body and before I knew it I had arrived at the Ministry, but not at the best moment mind you. Sparks and flashes of light were all I could see when I popped into one of the many fireplaces lined up in the room. Voldemort and Dumbledore were battling it out. I hope it wasn't to the death. Although I knew that's what was on Voldemort's mind.

A green light came towards me and any second later, I would have been a goner. I jumped out of the way and landed right beside Harry, who was also hiding, even though he desperately wanted to help Dumbledore.

"Funny seeing you here." I breathed.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked." You are supposed to be in the hospital wing."

"Supposed to," I said." I couldn't let you have all the fun on your own now could I?"

I don't know what he did, but somehow Voldermort used a lot of power and set us all flying back. All of the glass shattered in the room. It was like a glass rain storm. And then, from what I could see, Voldermort raised his arms above his head and made to glass dart towards us at magnificent speed.

Dumbledore got in front of us, wand at the ready. The glass came closer and we ducked.

_It was nice knowing you world!_

However, no glass hit me. It was more of a mist. Dumbledore shielded us from it. That made Voldemort pissed, I could see it on his face. Then, for some odd reason, he apparated out. What was he? A big baby?

"Where did he go?" I asked from where I stood.

"I don't know." Dumbledore answered.

Harry fell to the floor. He looked like he was about to puke. Dumbledore and I knelt down in front of him. My brother's eyes were all dark and clouded over. Voldemort was possessing him.

"You've lost old man." Harry/Voldermort said to Dumbledore.

He rolled around on the floor trying to break away. A few screams were thrown in there too.

_Come on Harry, you can fight this. I know you can_

"Harry?" Dumbledore spoke as he kept on twitching and rolling around." It's not how you two are alike. It's how you are different."

"Come on, Harry?" I whispered. A single tear trailing down my cheek.

"You're the weak one," Harry finally said." And I feel sorry for you. You'll never know love or friendship."

A group of footsteps came up from behind the three of us. I turned and ran to them.

"Haylee, you're OK." Hermione and Ginny hugged me.

"Yeah, but I don't know if Harry will be." I looked back at my brother on the floor.

And then something extraordinary happened. All of the glass piece things rose into a funnel like shape. Voldemort walked up to my brother and spoke something to him that I could not understand. I have never seen anything like that before.

Green flames came from the fireplace and the Minister of Magic stepped forth along with his advisors. Voldemort apparated his ass out of there so quick I would have thought he was on fire or something. They all stopped dead in their tracks.

"He's back!" Fudge gasped." He-he's back."

_No shit Sherlock_

Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Hermione, and I went over to Harry and Dumbledore. Thank god he was OK. I don't think I could have lost another family member. Wait a minute.

"Harry?" I asked." Was Sirius here?"

"No," Harry answered me." But when the Death Eaters came the Order did, too."

"Harry, is Sirius dead?" I asked.

"No, he apparated away but, I don't know where he went. He said he wasn't going back to Headquarters."

"Thank god."

* * *

**Yay Sirius is alive...for now. I am going to finish today! I know it!**


	20. Something Worth Fighting For

Something Worth Fighting For

Chapter twenty

* * *

**Yes, the last one! Thanks to all of those who have stayed with me so far and I hope you continue onto the next one. It is going to be really good. Somethings you might never expect.**

* * *

The following day, the last day of our fifth year, HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS was all over the Daily Prophet. Take that all those who thought Harry, Dumbledore, and I were faking. We were right!

Hermione and I were packing up our trunks for the ride back home. I desperately needed to clean out my trunk. About a third of the stuff in here was no use to me anymore. Me and my procrastinating.

"Hermione, what exactly happened after I passed out in Umbridge's office?" I asked folding my robes.

"Well, Harry and I took her to Grawp and she got taken away by Centaurs. After that, we met up with Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville who escaped the guys and we went to the Ministry." She answered.

"Oh, why did you take her into the forest?"

"She was about to Crucio Harry, so I told her about 'Dumbledore's secret weapon'," She explained." She was stupid enough to believe me."

"At least she's out of our hair for good now," I closed my trunk tight." Shall we go to the end of the year feast?"

"Yes, let's."

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter about what was in the prophet or what people were doing over their holiday. Ron was devouring down a chicken leg, and Ginny was staring at him in disgust.

"Ron, do you always have to eat like a pig?" I sat down in front of him. He swallowed.

"What? I'm hungry." He answered.

"You're always hungry;" I shook my head." So what are your plans for the summer?"

"I don't know?" Ginny answered." Everything is going to seem different now that people know that _he's _back."

"That's true, I never thought about that," I said." Hey, Harry. Ready to go back to the Dursley's?"

"You're joking right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," I smiled." I'm just glad to be leaving this place. It wasn't one of my better years."

"Why?" Ron asked." Because you went all crazy on Umbridge?"

"Yeah, that's some of the reason." I ate some of my pudding.

"But there were some good times." Ginny said.

"Like what?" I asked.

Didn't you have a good summer and Christmas?"

"Oh yeah." I smiled at the thought. I guess this year wasn't a bust after all.

* * *

Our trunks were loaded onto the train and every student was saying good bye to their buddies. Not knowing the danger that lied ahead for everyone. I was walking to the station with Hermione and Ginny when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye.

"You guys go. I'll catch up." I hollered at them.

"Ok." They said.

Good thing no one that mattered saw me. I saw Bailey and Blaise talking to Draco about something and sprinted towards them at full speed. I jumped onto Draco's back and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not dead," I giggled hoping off." See I'm still breathing. What's so funny, Zabini?"

"You are," He laughed." You are one of the strangest girls I've ever met."

"Why thank you, Blasie. I'll take that as a compliment," I said." So, what are you three going to do this summer?"

Blaise and I are going to go to Italy." Bailey squealed.

"Lucky," I said." Have fun."

"Oh, we will." Blasie smiled looking at his girlfriend, making her blush.

"Ok, you horn dog. Keep the sexual fantasies to yourself. I don't want to hear it."

"Shut up, Haylee." He glared.

"Whatever man. What about you, Draco? Anything fun this summer?"

"Probably not, I had my fun summer last year." I blushed.

"Awe." Bailey said.

"Shut up, Bailey." We told her.

"But whatever you do, you're going to be careful right?" I asked." With Voldermort and your dad and all."

"I guess I can do that," He said pulling me close." Only if you be careful, too."

"When am I not careful?" I laughed a bit.

"I can think of a few times."

"I was being sarcastic." I told him.

"I know," He kissed me." I'm going to miss you."

"Me, too," I agreed pulling away." See you guys." I walked off.

* * *

"Did you miss me?" I walked up behind Harry and Ron.

"Nope." Ron answered.

I smacked him on the back of the head.

"Wrong answer, Ginger." I said.

"Ginger?" He asked.(AN:South park rules!)

"It's your new name," I laughed." Are you ready for this war?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry said." And I know what we have that Voldemort doesn't."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Something worth fighting for." He answered.

I smiled at my brother. That was true. We all had something, even if some didn't know what it was just yet. If we all stuck together we were going to win this war. I knew it deep down. That only part I didn't count on was all the heart break that was to come.

* * *

**Keep an eye out for Fire and Ice Year 6. Coming to a computer screen near you!**


End file.
